


Playing Dress Up

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost Kiss, Costumes, Dress Up, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Plagg is a Little Shit, Post-Reveal Love Square, Tikki Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: When Marinette isn't Ladybug she's a shy teenage girl, quiet, and small. Stuck in the bad end of town with no food to feed Tikki and no way to get home but walk, she only has one person to turn to. Well, one cat. But he's about to run out of time and he hasn't got food either. So how can Ladybug and Cat Noir get home without finding out who the other is? By playing dress up. Duh.





	1. Chapter 1

The beeping in Marinettes ear made her nervous. "It's dark out and my I'm about to change back..."

"So is mine. Always lovely to see you milady, let's do it again soon," Chat Noir saluted and started to turn to run.

Ladybug reached a hand out to stop him, "No- Chat - wait!"

Adrian couldn't resist. He flashed her a cocky grin. "I knew you couldn't get enough of me."

"Have you got any food?" she asked.

"Worked up an appetite huh? Me too! I think I have some camembert," he grinned.

"Is that what the smell is?" she smirked.

"I might not smell as sweet as you bugaboo, but at least I have food," He cooed.

"Hurry up!"

Adrian reached into his pocket, to find it empty other than a few crumbs. His bag was just as empty. He had nothing to give.

"Ah! Plagg you pig!" Adrian complained.

"Plagg?" she repeated.

"He's eaten everything!"

"Then I can't feed my kwami! I'm going to be stuck walking though the bad end of town alone!"

Chat scratched the back of his neck and gave her a small smile to try and ease her. "Don't worry, I am too!"

"You don't understand! I... I don't want to go home alone..." Marinette muttered.

Chat nudged her playfully. "I knew you'd see things my way one day Ladybug! Of course I'll go home with you!"

"Not on your life Chat Noir!" she argued.

"Alright now I'm confused," he said.

"I have to walk home through the bad end of town in the dark and..."

"You're scared?"

Marinette bowed her head. She didn't want to admit that he was right or that she was afraid. She was ladybug. One half of the bravest - and only - crime fighting super duo in Paris, and she was afraid of walking home alone at night.

As Chat put so eloquently when he cried, "But you're ladybug! You're the strongest person in Paris!"

"But I'm not ladybug! I won't be, at least, when I change back. And when I'm me I'm just... me..."

Gently, he lifted her chin with his claws, so she had to look at him. "I'd have to see you. The real you. And you'd see me. Are you ready for that?"

"No. But what else can I do?" She asked.

Chat Noir glanced around for something to give him any ideas of what to do. That's when he spotted the costume shop across the road. He smirked.

"Purr-fect."

She tilted his head as he set off marching towards the costume shop. Before she could ask what his plan was, Tikki beeped in her ear again. She had seconds left. Marinette darted into the janitor's cupboard behind her. Minutes later she was holding Tikki cupped in her hand, and Chat was calling from outside.

"Ladybug?"

"In here."

The handle jiggled, but she pinned the door shut. "Let me in."

"I can't. I already changed," she said.

"Oh. Then give me your arm."

She stretched her arm around the door, staying firmly behind it so he couldn't see her if he tried. He didn't try. He kept his eyes firmly on the box as he handed it to the arm. She slammed the door between them when she got it.

"Really?!"

she laughed when she realised what she had.

Chat shrugged, "It was the best I could do."

Marinette thought this idea was the worst one Chat had ever come up with - and he'd had some terrible ideas! But she didn't have a choice. Tikki was already starving.

"I have to go find somewhere to change. Unless I'm allowed in with you?" Chat said hopefully.

"There's a cupboard over there," Marinette pointed even though he couldn't see her.

He glanced around the foyer he was standing in, to see the supply cupboard across the room.

Adrian couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "Thanks."

Safely hidden away in the cupboard, surrounded by toilet roll, Plagg declared, "This is the single dumbest idea you have ever had."

"I know," Adrien agreed as he tried to pull the catsuit over his shoulders. "But what could I do? I'm not going to let ladybug - or whoever she is when she's not ladybug - walk home alone!"

"You're a gentleman Adrian. Let's hope she sees it too," Plagg said.

Adrian smiled affectionately at him. "Thanks Plagg. I'll feed you as soon as I can."

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Chat? You in there?" Ladybugs voice was a little softer than it usually was.

"Yeah, just give me a minute!" He called.

"Oh hey!"

Adrian frowned at the new, strange voice on the other side of the door. It wasn't familiar to him in any way. It clearly wasn't familiar to ladybug either, because she sounded confused and surprised when she replied.

"Um, hi?"

"Oh... you know if you were a little shorter, you would look just like the real Ladybug," the stranger said.

"Oh, really? Um, thanks?" Ladybug said.

"It still looks good though. Keep up the good work!" they said.

Marinette smiled and waved as they wandered away. From the other side of the door, she heard Chat Noir chuckle. Her smile was a little warmer to hear it.

"Maybe it's not such a terrible plan," she admitted.

"You can thank me later," he said.

He adjusted the cat ears in his messy hair to sit where they usually would. They were slightly bent out of shape and lopsided, and the alice-band dug into his head behind his ears, but they were better than nothing. Plagg dove into Adrian's pocket to hide.  
Adrian took a deep breath, and opened the door. Ladybug was hovering outside. She glanced him up and down. His catsuit was a little too tight to be comfortable, and hers was a little too baggy here and there. His ears were crooked, her shoes had heels. His ring flashed the pads in a pattern, her earrings flashed the spots all at once. They looked like themselves, but budget versions of themselves.

"Looking good as always milady," Adrian grinned.

She smiled back and shook her head, "always the joker."

Adrian kept grinning, but it felt a little more awkward now. He scratched the back of his head and tightened the knot holding his mask up. Marinette felt it too. Out of costume there was a chance their masks could fall at any moment, and they'd be forced to reveal who they really were. They felt a lot more vincible now.

Adrian cleared his throat and held out his arm for her to link hers through. "Shall we?"

She smiled sheepishly and linked her arm through his. Her arm against his made his stomach twist. Sure, he'd joke about them being intimate, kiss her hand, or lean in for a kiss that would never come, but that was him having fun. Now she was choosing to touch him. it made his heart beat a little faster. They wandered down into the city streets together.

"So-o-o what do you do when you're not Ladybug?" Adrian asked, casually.

"I run a blog dedicated to the brave and handsome hero of Paris, Chat Noir," she teased.

"Really?!" He said, hopefully.

"No!" She laughed.

"Oh," Adrian hung his head a little sheepishly, smiling that he got her so easily.

"No, when I'm not Ladybug I'm busy helping my friends. At least I try to. It's hard to keep a promise to help a friend with her blog when someone gets akumatized," Marinette explained.

"I hear that. There's this girl in my - um, a girl I know, and she's always trying to take up as much of my time as possible, even though I made it clear I didn't like it!" Adrian thought of Chloe in annoyance.

Once upon a time she'd been the only person he'd consider a friend. Now he could barely stand to be in the same room as her, since she'd go off on one about something insignificant. Most of the people that got akumatized were because of her! Then Ladybug leaned a little heavier against him, and he could feel the warm of her against his side. All thought of Chloe vanished. He had his lady right here.

"why don't you like it?" she asked.

"It takes away from the time I have with my friends. That time is really important, y'know," Adrian shrugged.

"Yeah I know. But my best friend is amazing. She has no idea why I'm always AWOL but she accepts it anyway. I don't deserve her," Marinette sighed.

She thought of everything Ayla had ever done for her. she wouldn't have ever had the guts to become Ladybug if Ayla hadn't been in danger. The least she could do was support the blog that supported her so relentlessly.

From her bag on her side, she felt Tikki nudge her scoldingly. "You deserve everything! You're awesome!"

Marinette reached into her bag to run her hand along Tikki's head, affectionately.

"Did you say something?" Chat asked.

Marinette panicked. "What?! No! It was my - err-"

"kwami?" Adrian's eyes sparkled knowingly.

Sheepishly, Marinette pushed her hair behind her ear and gave a nervous laugh. It was tinged with relief.

"Oh, right. I forgot who I was talking to for a minute. It's too easy to talk to you."

"You can tell me anything Ladybug. I'd never lie to you, and I only have one secret," he promised.

She smiled and nudged him playfully. "I know. I know everything about you. You never stop talking!"

Plagg, however, had a problem with this. sure, Adrian was keeping his identity secret, but he wasn't being open and honest about how he felt, was he?! He wasn't telling her that being close to her made his heart race. That touching her took his breath away. That she was on his mind all the time. That he dreamed of defeating someone with her, pulling her close against him, and kissing her so deeply and so passionately that he would be all she could think about. That he would do anything to know who she was, so he could finally tell people he had a crush on a girl and not have them give that stupid never-gonna-happen-but-good-luck look when he told them it was ladybug.

He wouldn't tell her he was completely in love with her, would he?!

"Two," Plagg corrected, firmly, "You literally just lied when you said you only had one secret."

"Shut up Plagg," Adrian hissed.

Plagg poked his tongue out at him, but dove out of sight when Ladybug turned her head.

"You said Plagg a lot tonight. Is he your kwami?" she asked.

Adrian gave an awkward chuckle, "Err yeah. He likes cheese. Particularly camembert."

"That's funny, the boy I - a boy I know likes camembert too. I think. He always smells of it. It's kind of distracting," Marinette may have been able to tell Chat anything, but she wasn't ready to talk about Adrian with anyone but Tikki or Ayla.

Chat glanced over at her. she was so close he could smell her perfume. She always smelled of baking. Something warm and sweet that would make his mouth water.

"I know the feeling," he said.

Tikki and Plagg had known since the first day Adrian entered the classroom that they were together again. It hadn't taken either of them very long to find the other. Both knew that they were talking about each other, but were too blind to see it. They gave the other a knowing look.  
Suddenly Marinette cried in alarm. Her heel caught on an uneven step, and she tripped. Adrian latched onto her to keep her on her feet. Tikki peeped out of the bag to see what had happened.

"Are you ok?!" Tikki and Adrian asked in concern.

"Yes I am, I am. Its these shoes, I can't walk in heels!" Marinette growled in frustration.

Adrian thought back to the photo shoot he'd done a few years ago on a twist of gender. The heels that they had made him wear had broken and sent him across the room. He opened his mouth to tell her this to help her feel better, then remembered it would reveal too much. Adrian sighed. It was a good story. Always got a laugh.

"Yeah," he said as he helped her to her feet, "I've heard that."

Marinette tried to put her foot on the ground, and it sent a red-hot pain straight up her leg so she cried out in pain. Adrian reeled back in alarm.

"You are so not ok," he said.

"I am!" Ladybug insisted, "I'm ok!"

"Then walk," Adrian challenged.

She tried to take a few steps, holding onto his hand for support, staggered, and fell into his arms. He smirked.

"Told you you'd fall for me," he winked.

She tried to push away from him, defiantly. "It's not funny Chat, I can't walk!"

Adrian held her hand as she tried again. When she failed for the second time, he gulped.

"There's a simple solution," he offered.

"There is?" Plagg asked at the same time as Marinette.

Chat shrugged. "Sure. I'll carry you!"

"What?!" Marinette laughed.

Seriously, Adrian said, "Ladybug you can't walk. It's not far to the park where our statue is, I'll take you there, and we can figure out how to get you home without me knowing where you live."

"That sounds-"

"Marinette, what choice do you have? You have to get home and feed me before your parents realise you're gone," Tikki warmed.

Marinette sighed. "That sounds fine."

Holding her hand as she tried to walk was enough to give him goosebumps. Carrying her, having her whole body pushed against him, even as whoever she was and not ladybug, that sent a shiver through him.

Chat Noir forced himself to smirk and pretend he was ok. "hop on little bug."

He bent down slightly so she could climb onto his back. Adrian was not expecting her to be quite so light, and Marinette wasn't expecting him to be so strong. He hoisted her up, making her cling on in alarm. Adrian blushed as she wrapped her arms around his chest. It could have been her hands squeezing him, but he felt his chest tighten. Her breath was warm on his cheek as she got herself into position, and it made him feel queasy. Very queasy. Almost lovesick. He changed his grip so he both his hands on her lower back to keep her up, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to stay upright. They fit together almost perfectly.

"Comfortable bugaboo?" he forced himself to smile, even though his insides were screaming to kiss her, here and now, while her head was still close enough.

"Just walk kitty cat," she smirked.

"You're the boss," he shrugged.

As he wandered down the street, she rested her head on his. Now she didn't have to walk the exhaustion of their latest adventure was catching up with her. The glow of the street lights and the bump of him walking were the only things keeping her awake. As he walked the long tail kept winding itself around her leg, like a real chat wagging its tail. It made her smile.

"Hey, you awake still?" He asked.

"Uh huh," she yawned.

Adrian chuckled affectionately. "Comfortable as a bug in a rug huh?"

She didn't reply. She nestled her head against his. He was warm. Like a blanket. His hair was soft. It smelt like shampoo. Familiar shampoo. She couldn't quite place where she'd smelt it before though. When she moved her head, the ears slipped forward. They slipped down his head until they fell over his eyes. He chuckled. Adrian paused for a moment in the middle of the street. With one hand on her leg to keep her upright, he pulled the ears off and held them out for her to take. She put them on her head so she didn't have to carry them.

No one else was around. No one else saw a teenage girl dressed as Ladybug, dozing on Chat Noir's head, wearing his ears for convince. If Ayla had been around, she would have undoubtedly taken a picture for her Lady-blog, because it made her smile. But she wasn't.

It was just Adrian and Marinette, together, in Paris. Alone. With no idea who they were actually with.

Even though neither said anything while they were walking, it was a comfortable silence. An affectionate silence. Tikki and Plagg smiled at one another, knowingly. Things were going to plan for them. By the time they got back to the park, the moon was high, the Eiffel tower was all lit up, and the string lights between the street lights were glowing like fireflies. Adrian's back was beginning to ache, but he didn't want to wake her. It was the first time they'd spent time together outside of fighting to save Paris. He didn't want it to end yet. He didn't want to leave her. Adrian didn't want to ever leave her side again.

"If your father finds out you're missing he'll send a search party for you both, and you know it. And I'm starving! I haven't eaten in hours!" Plagg complained.

"I'm sorry Plagg, I'll find you food as soon as I can... but just a minute more? She trusts me to keep her safe, I can't let her down!" Adrian begged.

"she will be safe, she's ladybug! And if you think I'm hungry how'd you think Tikki feels?" Plagg insisted.

"Tikki?"

"Ladybugs kwami! They worked harder than we did, I bet she's starving!"

Plagg had felt himself getting hungrier and hungrier and weaker as he did. Even so his mind was completely and entirely on Tikki. He had searched Adrian's pockets and bag as thoroughly as possible while avoiding being seen to find any scraps of food, to make sure she could eat. Food for him could wait. Adrian would have plenty later. Tikki needed something now.

"You're right Plagg. I'll have to wake her up," Adrian sighed.

it ached to have to let his lady leave so soon, but he didn't have a choice. Adrian bounced Marinette gently, until she was shaken awake. She groaned as she woke up.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Time to part ways unfortunately," he said.

He helped her to climb down from her back, and held her hand as she rubbed her ankle.

"Can you walk?" he asked, concerned.

Marinette winced as she tried to put her foot down. She glanced around to try and figure out where they had ended up. She could see her house from here.

"Home isn't far. I'll make it."

"Good. Be safe ladybug," Adrian urged. Plagg cleared his throat pointedly, so Adrian added, "and feed Tikki soon."

"Of course I will," Marinette said.

Adrian nodded. He lingered, watching her for a moment, taking in the baggy outfit and the bent ears and the blue eyes bathed in moonlight. She was beautiful. His chest ached to have to say "Goodnight."

Marinette reached out to stop him again." Chat Noir!"

She held onto his arm. Adrian's arm. it was, again, just Adrian looking into Marinettes eyes, as she smiled at him. warmly. Affectionately. Like there was something unspoken between them. not as heroes, but as people.

"Thanks," she said softly. "For everything."

Adrian took her hand in his, and raised it to his lips.

"My pleasure, milady," he said, and kissed her hand again.

They parted ways back to back so they neither could see where the other went. Marinette snuck into the bakery, stole an almost stale croissant, and snuck up to her room to feed Tikki. Tikki had never been more grateful for something so stale.

Everything was a rush in the morning. Marinette missed her alarm, so she had to throw on some clothes as quickly as she could, and snatch up a baguette from the bakery for breakfast on her way out the door. She was halfway limping down the street before Tikki caught a glimpse of what she was wearing.

"Marinette! you're ears!" she gasped.

"My ears?" Marinette's hand went from her ears to the alice-band behind them. She tapped her head, and found Chat Noirs 's ears. She gasped. "Oh!"

Marinette pulled them off and dropped them into her bag, next to her history book.

"Thanks Tikki."

Marinette hurried as far as she could drag her limp with her, to school. Ayla was lingering outside the doors waiting for her. when she spotted her coming, Ayla ran to her side.

"What happened to you?" she chuckled.

Marinette realised she hadn't had time to think of a lie. She panicked as she was put on the spot.

"I, err, tripped! On, err, my - bag! Yeah! And then I - fell down the stairs! And I twisted my ankle!"

There was a moment where Ayla frowned at her, and Marinette's chest tightened in fear. If she didn't believe her, no one else would. Marinette could only breath again when Ayla burst into laughter.

"Girl you gotta stop being so clumsy!" Ayla rested her arm on Marinette's shoulder warmly.

Marinette sighed with relief that she was believed. "I know."

Ayla put her hands on her hips, but her phone was in her hand, so her ladybug phone charm hung across her fist. Marinette smiled at it. she really was lucky to have a friend like Ayla to support her, as Ladybug and Marinette, even if Ayla didn't know it.

"Well as long as you know, I forgive you. Because I have to help you walk, we're both going to be late to lesson!" Ayla declared.

Marinette's eyes widened as she looked up at the clock on the top of the school. "oh no!" she cried.

"let me take your bag, and you might be able to walk faster," Ayla said.

She swung Marinette's bag onto the shoulder that wasn't carrying her own, and linked her arm around Marinette's shoulders to help her walk.

"nice and slow now. you can't be late twice, but you can be injured worse. And we all know how clumsy you are girl!" Ayla giggled.

Marinette gave a smile and the two of them walked together, slowly but steadily, very late to class. Their teacher was less than impressed when they finally walked in, the last two to arrive.

"Marinette, Ayla, do you have a good excuse for being late?"

"err…" Marinette stammered.

"Marinette hurt her foot, I was helping her to walk," Ayla stated.

The teacher folded her arms. "Well can you walk to your seat?"

"err, sure," Marinette shrugged.

Ayla put Marinette's bag next to her seat and took her own. Marinette leaned on the side as she climbed the step up to her seat. Adrian tilted his head, which made his hair brush against her slightly, and she realised when she'd smelt Chat Noir's shampoo before.  
In her surprise, she took a misstep, caught her foot on her back, and tripped, causing her bag to spill open. Tikki dove deeper into the pocket she was hiding in, to stay hidden. The ears, however, fell out onto the floor in front of Adrian.  
He tilted his head to look at them, and his eyes widened. Adrian glanced at Marinette. She was sitting on the floor rubbing her ankle in pain. Ladybug had hurt her ankle. And she still had his ears.

Could it possibly be?

Adrian knelt down to gather up Marinette's things as Ayla helped her to her feet and into her chair. She smiled, awkwardly, at Adrian as he held out the bag.

"Nice ears. Chat Noir is my favourite too," he grinned.

"he's nothing compared to Ladybug," She said.

"Whatever you say… milady," Adrian said, pointedly.

Marinette stared at him in surprise. He stared back, with his huge green eyes and soft yellow hair. That smelt just like Chat Noir's…  
Could it be?  
Their hands brushed slightly as she took her bag back. Both kept an eye on each other, suspiciously… hopefully.

"can you both sit down and get ready to learn please?!" their teacher snapped.

Adrian gave Marinette a wink that set her heart racing as he sat back down. Marinette stared down at her paper, feeling hot and flustered and pink. Under her desk, Tikki peered out from her back. Across the room, Plagg waved from Adrian's bag, with a triangle of camembert in his hand. Tikki smiled at him, and he winked, and she blushed. Not that you could tell under her pink cheeks anyway.  
Oh yes, their plan was going along just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you know that quiz we had in class today?" Chat asked casually.

Ladybug frowned. "What?"

"What did you get for number four?"

A laser beam shot through the middle of the two of them, narrowly missing his leg, as their latest akumatized villain shot at them.

"Can it wait?!" Ladybug yelled.

"Yeah, sure, sorry. You get your yo-yo on his arm, I'll get the remote!" Chat promised.

It went flawlessly, and he used the remote to finally shut down the death ray. After that catching the akuma was easy as pie.

Adrien grinned at Marinette as she caught Tikki in her hand. Being able to share her hiding space and change together was something that delighted him. He never got to see himself transform, watching someone else do it was the next best thing. It also took away the worry about finding somewhere to hide.

"Well?" He asked.

Marinette frowned at him. "Well what?"

"Question four! It was a tough one, what did you put?" He insisted.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," he purred.

Marinette wished he wouldn't say that. She was delighted that Adrien was her special partner, but to tell you the truth it was making things slightly awkward. She was still head over heels with him, and every time he touched her as Chat or as Adrien, her whole body tensed up and she forgot how to breath. Plus it made her even more worried about telling him she loved him. If she said she loved him and he didn't love her back, she'd have to face that both as Ladybug and Marinette. That would make everything a hundred times worse. Adrien bumped his hip against hers, making her lose her footing for a moment.

"Adrien!" She sighed, "stop it I'm not in the mood."

"Aww come on, what's up? You've been in a bad mood all day," Adrien teased.

She sighed again and didn't reply. How could she tell him she was worrying about being in love with him and him not retuning the affection?

They walked down the road together in silence for a while. He pushed his hands into his pockets, trying to think of what to say. Adrien edged closer to her, carefully timing the swing of his arm to work with the swing of hers. Marinette pretended not to be having an internal meltdown each time his hand brushed against his. If he took her hand and held it, she was certain she'd turn into a puddle on the pavement.

While they were distracted with their own problems, Plagg snuck out of Adrien's pocket, and slipped down into Marinette's bag. Tikki beamed at him.

"I brought you this," Plagg presented Tikki with half of a triangle of camembert.

Tikki smiled gratefully and took it. She wasn't very big on cheese. The smell in particular she didn't like. But whenever he brought her any, she always took it, and always ate it. In return, Tikki held out half of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Just for you!" She declared.

Plagg beamed. Again, he didn't much like sweet things, but Tikki was his acceptation, so her cookies had to be too. He would always eat them. Plagg lounged in the bag by Tikki's side. She liked having him around, even if he brought that cheesy smell with him. He liked spending time with her, and that was worth eating sweet. Especially after being run down by transformations. Food was one thing, but good company helped them charge even faster.  
Trouble was, charging tended to make him sleepy...

As Adrien and Marinette rounded a corner they found a silver cat with black stripes and huge yellow eyes sitting on a wall.

"Hello!" She cooed.

The cat's ears pricked up. It sniffed her fingers, and rubbed its head against her hand. Adrien watched as she fussed over the cat. He remembered, fondly, times where she'd scratched him under the chin, or ran a thumb across his ears. Adrien didn't like admitting how much like a cat he had become, but he had to face facts. He was a cat now.  
Adrien cleared his throat awkwardly as the cat leapt from the wall and rubbed itself against her ankles.

"Ever thought about adopting a cat?" He asked.

She scoffed as she knelt onto the pavement to continue stroking the cat. "I live in a bakery, animals aren't really allowed to live there too. And besides, you're more than enough cat for me."

The look that she gave him while saying that made him shift awkwardly. For some reason it felt like he was watching his girlfriend kiss some other guy, while saying she only wanted him. Jealously flicked at his chest.

"You seem ok with that one," he wrinkled his nose as he watched her tickle the cat's belly.

"Not jealous, are you?" She teased.

Adrien raised a hand to his chest, indignantly. "Me?! Jealous?! Of a stray cat?! Do you know who I am?!"

She did. She also knew that he was jealous. Super jealous. It made her smirk.

"If I had a cat, I'd name him Cat Noir," she was deliberately trying to wind him up.

He knew she was deliberately trying to wind him up. It was working. He'd deny it, but both knew it was.

"You can't. It's a girl," he stated, firmly.

"Ok, kitty Noir!" She smirked.

Adrien groaned under his breath. "I walked right into that one."

Marinette rubbed the cat's ears playfully, and stood up again. The cat mewed in protest. That made Adrien smirk.

"Bye-bye kitty," she cooed.

Marinette started walking again. Adrien paused to look at the cat with disgust. He followed Marinette as quickly as he could, to get back to her side.

"You shouldn't stroke strays. They might have fleas!" He said, pointedly.

"Right. I'll remember that," She chuckled.

The knowing tone made his chest ache. Ladybug knew Chat Noir inside out. Marinette seemed to know him just as well. It was as infuriating as it was endearing.

"This is where we have to part ways," She declared as they came to the corner of the road.

Adrien sighed. Every single time that they walked home together since their reveal, they would come to the corner. Maybe not always this one, but some corner. Somewhere where she had to go one way and he had to go the other, and they would have to part. Every time they did, he cursed it. Cursed where he lived. Cursed where she lived. Cursed the corner for having to separate them. Cursed anything and everything that would keep them apart.

"Well..." Marinette took a deep breath. She did not want to leave his side, but what choice did she have? This was where they parted ways. "Goodbye."

Marinette turned away to start walking home. Adrien watched her, desperately. He glanced at the turning that would lead to his house. If he was too much later someone would realise he wasn't in the shower.  
That was a risk he'd just have to take.

"Hey - wait up!"

She turned around as quickly as she could, and beamed at him as he chased her down.

"Couldn't stay away huh?" She teased.

"I just-" Adrien spotted a black and white cat down the road, grooming its leg. He glanced back at her. A spark of jealousy hit him again. "Can I walk you home? I have to pick up food for Plagg anyway, and your bakery is the best in the city!"

She held onto her upper arm and bit her bottom lip even as it curled into a smile. He wanted to walk her home. He was jealous of cats that were near her. He'd carried her home because she didn't want to walk through the city alone. She was sure he liked her, but she didn't have enough proof to support it.

Maybe he was just being a good friend.

"Sure. Walk with me," she smiled.

Adrien beamed. She wanted him to walk with her! She was inviting him to visit her house. She had to like him. She just had to. The first step to proving it was to get her to hold his hand. First, he had to walk by her side for a while, so he didn't seem too eager. However, Marinette spotted the cat. More importantly, she had spotted the green collar around the cat's neck. She couldn't resist.

"What a cutie!" She cooed.

Adrien scowled as she bent over to scratch the cat behind the ear. The cat raised his head for a moment, before raising the rest of him and wandering off with his tail in the air. That made him smirk, but he still gave her an unimpressed look.

"I just said don't stroke strays!" He said.

"I didn't. Kitty had a flea collar," she grinned.

Adrien scowled, but there was a smirk behind it. When Marinette wanted to, she could tease him good. He was completely wrapped around her finger, which confused her, since a week ago it'd been her on his finger.

"So what's it like living in a bakery?" Adrien asked curiously.

"The complete opposite of living in a mansion I assume," Marinette smiled.

Adrien considered this, but he still thought he would prefer the bakery. He'd seen how her parents interacted with her when they had trained for a gaming competition there. Every few minutes they would appear with some kind of freshly baked treat, to be nosey. It had annoyed Marinette, but Adrien remembered it fondly. His own father would never worry about him or his life outside of the house enough to be nosey. As long as he was quiet he was left alone. It was easy to be quiet when your fathers room was in an entirely different part of the building that yours.

That big, empty building.

"Your room is a wardrobe compared to mine, but I bet it feels full," Adrien said.

Marinette tilted her head. "How'd you mean?"

"You work in a bakery. You constantly have all your friends coming in to buy things, and your parents are always there to man the shop. You always know where to find them when you need them. And when the bakery shuts, what do you do?"

Adrien watched her face as she thought. God, she was beautiful. How had it taken this long for him to notice? She was even prettier when she smiled.

"Well I'm either being Ladybug, or I'm doing homework. Or helping Ayla. Or just sitting with my mum and dad watching TV. Dad and I are a whizz at video games, and we always have competitions. Actually dads really competitive. When he tries to teach me how to bake we end up having a competition to see who's sell better. If I win I get to keep the profits!"

Her laugh was like music to her ears, even if what she said disappointed him. If it was that easy, why wasn't his own dad like that?

"Sounds amazing," he sighed.

"That's what families do right? I'm sure you and your father have design competition all the time. Or maybe just those funny deals like "if you get an A in Geography I'll buy you a jet pack!" Right?" She asked.

Adrien shrugged and looked down at the ground. "Not really. If I want a jet pack he'll buy me a jet pack. I don't need to be perfectly educated to be a model. It's just a bonus."

He knew she had been teasing him, but really, it kind of hurt. Everyone thought that living in a mansion was great, but they had never tried it. They could never understand just how empty those huge houses felt. Especially when your father locks himself in his corner of it, leaving you all alone. Would it kill his father to get competitive with him? To make crummy deals to bribe him into getting good grades? He didn't have to have gaming sessions or come nosing around his bedroom when guests were over - hell just letting him have guests over would be good enough - but something small. To show he cared beyond money. Beyond the child being the only link left to his beloved wife.

"Hey, at least you could have a cat if you wanted," she offered.

It was dumb. He was clearly upset about something important and probably about his family. Making a crummy joke wasn't going to change that. Unfortunately it was the only thing she could think of saying. Adrien gave her a soft smile. Maybe a joke couldn't fix anything or cheer him up much, but at least she was trying. And if she was willing to dish out crummy jokes, he wasn't one to shy away from them!

"Hey, will you hold something for me?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

Adrien lifted his hand and pushed it into hers. It took her a moment to realise the pun, but she grinned when she did, and nudged him.

"You're terrible."

"A little," he winked.

Well Marinette wasn't going to be the one to let go. He had taken her hand, and no matter how much it turned her knees to jelly, she wasn't going to let go first. Until, that is, that they ran into Nino when she was almost home. Marinette dropped Adrien's hand like it burned, and reached up to scratch the back of her neck. She blushed deeply.

Nino was dating Ayla. If he saw anything to suggest that Marinette was finally dating Adrien, he'd run straight to Ayla to brag about knowing it first. She couldn't allow that. She had to be the one to tell Ayla.  
Adrien, however, had been giddily holding onto the love of his life's hand, and seen his best friend. He was ready to show off how he had finally won his Lady's affections, when she sudden tore her hand away from him, and looked terrified at Nino heading their way. Adrien's stomach ached. She was ashamed of him. Or just embarrassed to be seen loving him... because maybe she didn't love him. Ladybug would go along with jokes. Marinette would tease him with pleasure. Maybe she'd been joking around and he'd read too deeply into it.

Adrien bowed his head. How could he have been so foolish?

"Yo there you are dude, I've been looking everywhere for you! Hey Marinette, good to see you," Nino grinned.

"Hey Nino, good to see you too. Did you see Ladybug and Chat Noir fight that akuma? Cool or what?" She grinned back.

"Awesome, as always!" Nino snorted. Then he glanced over at Adrien and his face fell. "Hey bro, what's wrong? Want me to beat someone because I'll totally so that for you."

Adrien glanced at Marinette. She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"No," he said, softly, "I'm just thinking about my father."

"Oh that sucks dude, is he giving you a hard time again?" Nino asked, sympathetically.

Marinette froze. Gabriel gave Adrien a hard time? I mean sure, the life of a high fashion designer was one that Adrien was probably distant from, but even so. Adrien was a model. He was a great model! And he got some of the best grades in her class, as well as being almost fluent in Mandarin, and excellent at fencing! What would you give him a hard time about?

"I'll tell you about it later, I've got to walk Marinette home," Adrien said.

"Oh, sure, I'm late to meet Ayla anyway. I figured since Ladybug was out fighting crime she was probably busy chasing her. That girl loves Ladybug more than she will ever love me," Nino laughed.

Adrien glanced at Marinette. There was a small, proud smile on her face. He glanced back at Nino.

"And you're ok with that?"

"Sure," Nino shrugged, "That's how she is. No point not being ok with it, because then she'd have to change and if she changed, she wouldn't be the girl I love."

"You're a good boyfriend Nino," Marinette smiled.

She was glad Ayla had someone so accepting of her obsession. Nino shrugged, but thanked her. Then he wandered off towards Ayla's house. He was supposed to be meeting her in the park, but he knew that this would probably slip her mind after chasing Ladybug all over Paris.

Adrien wiggled his fingers against his leg. He really wanted to hold her hand again, but he really didn't want to be reading too much into anything. Marinette waited for him to take her hand so they could keep walking. When he didn't, she realised she had two options. She could either let it be and carry on disappointed, or she could take his hands. The part of her that was ladybug took over. She twisted her hand into his and entwined their fingers. He watched their hands in surprise.

"This way," she said, casually, and tugged his arm gently back to her bakery.

Maybe she did love him after all. It was an emotional roller coaster of a walk, and at the end of it he was more confused than ever.

"Well this is me. Thanks for walking me home," she said.

"Thanks for saving Paris with me," he smiled.

She shrugged like it was nothing. "Anytime."

He smiled and nodded before giving a small wave goodbye and turning to leave. Marinette just wanted one last glance at her kitty. She could only think of one thing to say.

"Fourteen percent!"

Adrien turned back to look at her in amusement. "I'm sorry?"

"The answer to question four. What percentage of the elements is lost through heat. Fourteen," she explained.

Adrien took a moment to try and figure out what she was taking about. A smile cracked across his face.

"See you tomorrow my lady."

He turned to keep walking. She watched him go. Now he was gone her legs turned to jelly. There was no way she could ever describe how in love with him she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had left her bag on her bed while she ate. There was a gentle snoring coming from inside so she assumed Tikki was asleep. She never imagined that Tikki might be sleeping snuggled up against a tiny black cat built for destruction. Not until she came upstairs to do her homework anyway. It was already dark out by then and she shut the window against the cold night air.

"Hey Tikki, do you remember how to change the molar mass of a chemical into a chemical formula?" She called.

No reply or little red and black bug came from the bag. Marinette frowned to herself, and turned in her chair to look at the bag. Tikki should have come out ages ago, and been waiting for her to finish dinner.

"Tikki, are you ok?" Marinette called.

Still no reply came. Marinette stood up. She wandered over to the bag to check on Tikki. It was empty, apart from a few crumbs and a whiff of cheese.

"TIKKI?!" Marinette gasped urgently.

She glanced around the room in alarm, searching for any sign of her. She'd gone missing once before, when she was sick, and bringing up those memories was making her even more anxious. You can imagine her relief when she spotted a flash of Tikki hiding under her duvet.

"Tikki what are you-" Marinette yanked back the covers to find Tikki trying and failing to hide another creature behind her back.

It was a cute looking thing. A cat, she guessed, completely black but with piercing green eyes. cute as a button, even if he smelt slightly.

"OH! Hello!" Marinette said, surprised.

"Marinette! I um- I- hello!" Tikki squeaked.

"what's going on?" Marinette asked.

Tikki bowed her head and sighed. she was never good at lying. Plagg stepped out from behind Tikki and stood in front of her protectively.

"I'm Plagg. You're Marinette. I've heard a lot about you!" he said.

Really he had. He heard a lot from school anyway, and then more from Adrien, and now Tikki, but lately Nino had been singing her praises too. More so than when he had a crush on her. it was because he was trying to get Adrien to buck up and make the first move, since Ayla asked him to.

"You're Adrien's-" Marinette began.

Plagg cut her off. "I'm no one's anything, but I am the one who gives Adrien his powers."

"right," Marinette said, slowly, "then why are you here?"

Plagg made a thoughtful noise as he tried to think up a lie. He didn't want to admit that he'd fallen asleep and totally forgot to get back into Adrien's pocket before he did.

"He fell asleep!" Tikki announced.

Marinette smiled. Tikki grinned. Plagg shot her a scandalised look. Marinette glanced at the clock on her desk.

"it's pretty late. I'm sure Adrien's worried about you," she said.

Plagg hung his head. He felt bad that he might have worried Adrien. Plagg saw all of his kitties as his own children, and the idea of upsetting one, especially one as nice as Adrien…

"Come on, I'll take you there," Marinette said.

"But Marinette, it's a school night! You're not allowed to go out this late on a school night!" Tikki pointed out.

"then I'll have to be ladybug until I get to the street," Marinette shrugged.

Plagg grinned. This was the first time he'd technically met Marinette and already she was bending rules to help him out. He could grow to like this girl.

Unfortunately he doubted he'd grow to like Nathalie. She was far too rule abiding. When Marinette rang the doorbell and the camera appeared, accusingly, it was her that answered.

"Yes?" she asked, coldly.

Marinette shifted awkwardly. The last time she'd done this it was his birthday. She'd made him a scarf that she'd worked so hard to make, and they had stolen it had given it to him from his father. That was another reason Plagg wasn't fond of Nathalie. He couldn't prove that she'd stolen it, but Tikki was sure of it, so he had to agree.

"Um, hi. I'm Adrien's friend from school," Marinette said, nervously.

"Do you know what time it is?" Nathalie demanded.

"I do, I'm sorry, but I have something important to give Adrien," Marinette insisted.

Nathalie sighed impatiently. "Put it in the box."

The tray in the wall shot open for her to put in the item. She imagined whoever would open it and find Plagg. Whoever it was it wouldn't be Adrien and it might bring up too many questions for him to answer. And they might wait until morning to open it, and then Plagg would get cold and uncomfortable.

"It's a bit too… fragile for that," she lied.

Tikki giggled at the offended look on his face. He was the god of destruction! He wasn't fragile!

Nathalie scoffed. "Then it can wait till morning."

"But-"

The box slammed shut and the camera vanished. Marionette didn't have time to argue, and no one was listening. She had a choice. Take Plagg home and wait until morning, by which time Adrien would know he was missing and freak out, or take Plagg from Tikki early, and find a way in a ladybug. It might disappoint Tikki a little, but she had to get Plagg home. She sighed, and looked into her bag as she walked off to find somewhere to hide while she transformed.

"I'm sorry Tikki, but you have to say goodbye to Plagg now."

Tikki scooped him up into a hug. Her antenna tickled his ear. Not for the first time, he wondered what life would be like if they weren't kwamis. If they were just two beings in love. He sighed. It was an impossible dream.

At least he got to see her in action again. As himself and not Chat Noir. She was so strong and brave and determined when she wanted to be. She leapt over the gate with the grace of a cat, and used the yo-yo to swing herself up onto the window ledge. Then she leapt, calmly, from ledge to ledge until she found Adrien's room. She'd only ever been in there as Ladybug before, but she knew what she was looking for.

Huge. Full of expensive toys. Massive bed. Adrien in pyjamas.

Ok so she hadn't really been expecting him to be wearing pyjamas, and she REALLY didn't expect him to be wearing Jagged Stone on his pyjama shirt. Partly because she didn't realise how much he loved their music, but mostly because this shirt in particular cost four euros from the local supermarket. She imagined, or she assumed, he would have silk designer pyjamas like everything else he wore. Since he was there sitting by his computer, she tapped on the glass rather than letting herself in. Adrien looked up in confusion, but beamed when she waved. He opened the window with a smug smirk.

"Well hello. Are you here to be my bedbug?"

She climbed inside and sat on the windowsill. "Cute. No I have something for you."

"You came sneaking into my room this late to give me a present?" His voice couldn't hide his smug delight.

"I would have come through the front door but your dad's assistant wouldn't let me!" She complained.

He leaned against the wall beside her, feeling smugger by the minute. Sarcastically he said, "I wonder why she wouldn't let a girl from my class who turns up in the middle of the night come to my room to give me a present for no reason."

"It's important!" She huffed.

"You just wanted to see me before bed. Its ok, I understand!" He grinned.

She scowled. As much as she loved him he really did have an ego out of his control.

"Adrien if I wanted to see you I would have video called you. I'm here, because it's important," she said, firmly.

"Couldn't it have waited till school?" He cooed.

Marionette was beginning to wish that she had waited until school to give him Plagg. He clearly hadn't noticed that he was missing yet, because he was being smug instead of worried. She considered rolling out the window and taking Plagg home until Adrien called her in a panic, but she couldn't. For Plagg's sake as well as Adrien's. The longer he spent with Tikki, the harder it would be to say goodbye.

"Well it could have, but I figured you want it now," she stated.

She opened her bag. Adrien peered over eagerly. What could be so important? Reluctantly Plagg climbed out from the depths of the bag, and into his kitty's bedroom. He was feeling grumpy about how he couldn't say goodbye to Tikki now, and show off where he was staying. She would have been impressed.

"Plagg! I thought you were asleep!" Adrien gasped.

"He was," marionette grinned.

"It's Tikki's fault. Cookies made me sleepy!" Plagg complained.

"But why were you in Tikki's bag anyway?" Adrien asked.

Plagg didn't have an answer to that, so he just folded his arms and sulked. Marionette chuckled warmly. She scratched behind his ear gently, as he hung grumpily in the air with his arms folded.

"Don't worry Plagg. You can see her at school tomorrow."

Plagg still pouted grumpily.

"He's a pain," Adrien sighed.

"No, he's adorable," Marionette smiled.

She leaned forward and kissed Plagg's cheek gently. He scowled and turned away, embarrassed.

"Oh get away! You're disgusting!" He said.

Adrien laughed at how embarrassed the little cat had gotten. Plagg flew off to dive into Adrien's sock drawer, away from this nonsense. Adrien watched him go, laughing as he did. Then he turned back to face Marionette, and felt sheepish about how smug he'd been.

"Thank you. If I had woken up without him, I would have freaked," he admitted.

"I understand. I told you it was important," she smirked.

He smiled and nodded in agreement. Plagg was the most important thing he owned. He could like without this room or this house or anything in it, but if you tried to take away Plagg, Adrien would fight to the death to stop you. Adrien noticed that she kept glanced down at his shirt and smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"nothing… I just imagined your pyjamas would be a little more… designer," she shrugged.

Adrien gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched his head, "they err, they are. I brought these myself because I wanted it, but father doesn't know."

"don't worry, I won't tell," she promised.

Adrien couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. she couldn't help smiling back at him. she was so used to seeing him either as Chat Noir or as a designer label. Seeing him like this, in a cheap, oversized shirt with a Rockstar on the front was funny. It humanized him. and somehow made her love him even more. She couldn't even look at him anymore. She glanced down at the floor.

"Um, keep an eye on Plagg. I have a feeling this won't be the last drop off I have to make in the future," she smiled.

"I will," he promised.

She turned to leave and he reached out and took her hand to stop her.

"hey, thanks. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there," he said.

Marinette shrugged again and kept smiling, "what are friends for?"

Adrien's smile quivered. He watched her flip out of the window and swing back down onto the street. she waved at him from under a street light. He waved back. Once she had run off, he collapsed against the windowsill.

"friends?" he groaned.

He didn't want friends. Not anymore. He wanted her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was strangely easy to be friends with Adrien these days. Now she was trying to treat him like she treated Chat Noir, he treated her like she was Ladybug, in and out of their secret identities. Ayla and Nino noted the change and assumed they had done something to impact it. Since both of them kept vanishing at the same time, Ayla was convinced they were secretly dating.

"It's not like I'd tell anyone! Can't you just tell me why it has to be secret?!" She whined.

Marinette's eyes sparkled. "Because I'm actually Ladybug and he's actually chat noir and when we vanish were out fighting crime and saving the city."

Tikki gasped. What was Marinette thinking?! It had to be secret!

Ayla scoffed. "You don't have to be sarcastic."

Tikki sighed with relief. She should never have doubted Marinette.

"Don't you think if I was dating Adrien, I would have told you? I can't keep secrets! Especially one that good," she said.

Ayla hummed in agreement, "you do tend to blurt out things no-one needs to know."

"And you can read me like a book I can't lie to you," Marinette reminded her.

Ayla picked up the handmade Ladybug doll in one hand and the Lady Wi-Fi doll in the other.

"I know you're right, but I don't understand," she said.

Ayla moved Lady Wi-fi to sit next to Ladybug. She liked to pretend the two ladies were having high tea and discussing plans on how to save the world. It could have just been because she was lady Wi-Fi, but she was convinced she'd be more useful than Cat Noir ever was!

"So when you finally get together with Adrien I'll be the first to know, agreed?" Ayla warned.

"Who would I tell first? Nino?" Marinette teased.

Ayla scoffed, "Girl please he'd be texting me before you finished your sentence."

She picked up a bowler hat that Marinette had designed as back up for her feather hat. This one was completely black, with a forest green ribbon around the brim, and little kitty ears on top. She had made it from fabric she was using to build the Chat Noir doll, and been a little inspired. Marinette thought back to that competition. The feathers had made Adrien sneeze, right after she spent the day with Chat sneezing because of feathers. How had she not pieced it together then?

Ayla tilted the hat at an angle and twisted in the mirror. "Girl how great would this go with a navy suit shirt and a waistcoat?"

"What about a green shirt? To bring the ribbon in with the shirt," Marinette suggested.

Ayla glanced at the sketches Marinette had drawn of Adrian. In one or two she had already started sketching on her designs to see how they might fit him. She smirked.

"And his eyes?"

Marinette's ears turned pink. She blushed less when it was just her and Ayla, but even so she could make herself so embarrassed.

"Mari! Adrien is here!" Her mother called from downstairs.

Marinette's chest tightened. "WHAT?!"

"Not dating huh? I don't think that will last," Ayla smirked.

She could not let him see her decorations. How he hadn't last time he was here was nothing short of a miracle, and she couldn't rely on that twice.

"You have to help me-"

"Way ahead of you girl."

Ayla was already peeling the poster down by the corner and folding it up to hide in a drawer. Marionette had to stop herself running forward to hug her tightly. She loved that girl.

"I'll keep him busy!" Marionette declared.

Her parents were already doing that for her. They'd just taken a delivery, and Adrien had volunteered to help carry the boxes inside.

With a warm smile, her mother winked at her. "This one's a keeper."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien appeared at her side with a smug smile and a heavy box in his arms.

"Hear that? I'm a keeper!" He cooed, proudly.

Marinette couldn't help smiling back as she muttered, "Shut up!"

He was amazing. Years of working in busy studios had trained him for this. Carrying a heavy box that he couldn't see past didn't faze him. He used his cat senses that he'd perfected in busy studios, to weave through the room without bumping anything. It was as if he'd walked this path so many times he knew it by heart. Marinette watched him move with a smile. She could practically see his little cat ears twitch as he moved through the room. What she could definitely see was his glossy hair bouncing as he went. She wondered how expensive that shampoo was. It smelt good, but it was probably insanely priced.

"Don't just stand there Mari, grab a box!" Ayla teased. She paused, close to her, and said quietly so no one else could hear, "I think I got everything. I'll leave you to it."

"You're the best!" Marinette grinned.

"Oh I know girl. I know," Ayla sighed, with a grin.

She patted Marinette's arm supportively before making her get away. If Tom had asked her for help, Ayla could never say no. The Dupain-Cheng family were her weakness, and she knew it.

"One box left," Tom called to the kids as he brought the second to last in.

Adrien and Marinette went to get it at the same time, bending at the same moment, and banging their heads together. She gasped and reeled back. He laughed and rubbed his head with his hand as he knelt back on the pavement.

"Oh - are you ok?!" She gasped urgently.

"Yeah," he laughed, "it takes more than that to hurt this cat."

Marinette gave a queasy smile. She bent down again to pick up the box at the same time that he did. Their hands touched again, making them remember linking fingers as they wandered down the street. She blushed a little and snatched her hand back. If Adrien hadn't had such a firm grasp on the box, it would have slammed to the ground. Marinette leapt forward to hold the door open for him. He winked at her as he passed through. The ladybug in her rolled her eyes, but the Marinette in her made her blush again.

"Let me know if you get hungry, I'll whip you up something special," Sabine winked.

"Yum!" Adrien beamed.

Marinette practically shoved him up the stairs to her room. She realised, to her horror, that Ayla couldn't help messing with her. She had left the sketches of Adrien in her designs on full display, and the Chat hat on the seat in front of the desk. Marinette's phone buzzed.

Still love me?

Ayla was lucky that Marinette could never hold a grudge for long. Especially not against her. Plagg peeped from Adrian's pocket and glanced around for Tikki. There she was, sat on the cushion by the windowsill. He nestled down beside her.

"Comfy cushion," he said.

"Comfier with two," she said.

Tikki rubbed her head against his, teasing the cat in him by acting like one. She knew it worked because he didn't say anything for a while. As long as her head was against his shoulder, he had to focus all his energy on remembering how to breath, and still got distracted by how warm she was. How her antenna tickled his ears. How he could feet her chest rise and fall as she breathed. How her breath was warm against his chest. Plagg would forget how to breath when she was this close to him. If he spoke too, he would never be able to survive.

Tikki watched how Marinette couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, no matter how desperately he tried to catch it. Adrien adored her eyes. Sometimes he could tell what she was feeling or thinking by looking in her eyes. He treasured those moments. That's when he felt the most connected to her.

"That girl is head over heels for that boy," Tikki sighed dreamily.

Plagg barely heard what she said because the vibration of her voice buzzed through him. He'd never felt anything like that before. The trouble was that he'd have to talk to get her to do it again.

"D'you think she'll realise?" He asked.

"I hope so. The second-hand embarrassment is beginning to hurt," Tikki let out a small laugh.

Plagg felt his heart buzz as he did. She wore his tail like a ring and he didn't care in the slightest. Plagg put his arms around her to pull her closer. There wasn't really any way for her to get closer, but he tried. He wrapped his tail around her until they were practically tangled up.

"Wh- um - what are you doing here?"

How could Adrien admit that he was so desperate to see her he had escaped his bodyguard simply to get a glimpse of her. He never really expected to get this far, and had no reason to be here. His eyes glanced to the desk. There was a bunch of papers on it, which he assumed was homework, which gave him an idea.

"I just, um, wanted to, um, ask if you... could help me study?" He lied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Help you study?"

"For science, obviously," he said.

She still didn't seem convinced. Then she gave him a smirk. "I thought this kitty had physics in the bag?"

It's true, he did. Physics came easily to him, which is probably why it was the first subject that came to mind when he was trying to think of one.

"Bu-u-ut it isn't for you. Partners in crime fighting, partners in physics, right? I couldn't let my partner down," he patted her arm, grinning.

"You never let me down Adrien," she said.

Adrien felt a glow of pride in his chest. "Thanks my lady."

Tikki raised her head, much to Plagg's disappointment, as she watched Adrien's hand linger on Marinette's arm. It was a perfectly innocent touch, until it lingered.

"Do you think they know? Subconsciously I mean?" Tikki asked.

"Know what? All I see are two idiots who don't know what's under their noses!" Plagg scoffed.

"Do you think they know that in some way or another every kitty and bug has eventually ended up together?" Tikki asked.

Plagg smirked a little, reminiscing. "/Every kitty and bug?"

Tikki shot him a feisty look, "Julie and Robert were business partners in the end. The turned that cake shop upside down into the best business in Hamburg and you know they did!"

Plagg laughed. They really had. Every single kitty and bug had ended up linked permanently together, and most ended up married with kids.

"Once partners, always partners," Plagg said.

"Two halves have to be together. They fight for it, even when they don't know they do," Tikki agreed.

Her eyes hadn't left their humans all the while that Plagg was thinking. Plagg took her hand in his. He knew when he was fighting to get back to her. It was always.

"Have you got your books, we could start now," Marinette suggested.

Adrien's eyes widened in panic. He didn't even have a bag. He had his phone and some money and that was it.

"I, err, I was just coming to ask, I didn't want to impose," he shrugged sheepishly.

Marinette laughed and shook her eyes. Adrien's little smile grew wider when she did. He would set that sound as his ringtone if he could. It filled him with joy to hear it.

"You'll just have to share my books then," she said.

Adrien followed her across the room to watch her find her books. She knelt down to the bottom drawer next to her desk, where the books were laying. Adrien smiled at the chat hat on the chair. He picked it up to admire it. There, hidden in the inside lining of the hat, was the same sprawled signature that had once beaten Chole senseless. He smile affectionately at the memory. Although it occurred to him that if she had known then that he was Chat Noir, he could have saved so much money on tissues.

"This is adorable," he smirked as he adjusted it to fit him at the best angle.

Marinette's chest tightened all over again as he started to pose in an impromptu fashion show. Anyone else would have been delighted to watch a famous model show off his skills in something she had made, but Ayla - the delight that she was - had left the framed spread of Adrien styling her feather hat on the wall. Now she could see him and the spread, and she was busy thinking of an excuse better than "I was proud".

She didn't need one because as soon as Adrien saw it, he assumed it was because she was proud she had won. Even so, the Chat Noir in him (and his ego) took over.

"Wow, princess, you really do like me," he teased.

Her ears turned pink and her cheeks got hot. "No! I just- I made that hat out of feathers after beating Mr Pigeon, and it beat Chole twice, and you wore it even though you're allergic, and you look good even though you're allergic, so I just... I love it."

She bowed her head, sheepishly. Adrien gave a soft smile. Marinette was adorable. He felt the glow in his chest burn brighter. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her, but he couldn't. How would she react?

"Let me tidy this away and I'll-"

Adrien glanced at the mess she was trying to clear from her mess and realised that what had thought was homework, was sketches of him.

"Whoa! Did you draw this?!"

Marinette's throat went dry. How creepy did this look? Him hanging on the wall, a hat inspired by him on the chair, drawings of him on the desk, a doll of him sitting on the windowsill - CREEPY!

"I - I - I-"

"It's amazing! And the designs! I could work them better than that, but still. They're awesome Marinette!" Adrien beamed.

Marinette let out a huge sigh of relief. It felt like a weight had been lifted. He didn't think she was creepy. Thank God!

"Do you really think so?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yeah they're amazing!"

Adrien stared at them, impressed and flattered, while Marinette grinned, embarrassed and awkward. Plagg rolled his eyes and got up to hover by Adrien's ear.

"D'you know what would be really cool? If you could act them out," Plagg said, pointedly.

Adrien frowned. "What?"

"Offer to do a photo shoot in her designs dummy!"

"Great idea Plagg!"

"I'm full of them," Plagg said flatly.

He rolled his eyes and swished off to sit beside Tikki again. Tikki grinned at him. He grinned back.

"What's a great idea?" Marinette asked.

"Why don't I model your designs? We can do a fashion shoot on your balcony and everything! Have you got a camera?" Adrien grinned.

"Um, no, but my mum does. I'll go find it," Marinette grinned.

"Is there anything you need me to get? New fabrics, or something from my own wardrobe?" Adrien insisted.

"Do you have a green shirt? Like this one, but green?" She pointed to one of the designs.

"I do."

He didn't want to admit that he'd only brought it because Nino insisted it matched his eyes and he should buy it. Marinette didn't ask.

"Then I'll need to take your measurements, for the waist coat. I think I might near more fabric to fit you.

Adrien grinned and pretended to be offended. "Hey!"

Marinette's eyes widened as she worried he was actually hurt. "Because you're tall! Not because you're - I mean I can't really - I own a bakery so I know when people are-"

"I was kidding princess, don't worry," he smiled warmly.

She blushed a little. "If we get everything ready now I can finish the waistcoat and we can do this tomorrow, after school."

"Sounds perfect."

"Or perfect, or purr-fect?"

Adrien gasped in delight. His eyes shone brightly. "I knew you loved my puns really."

"Sometimes kitty. Sometimes," she winked.

Marinette had a thin measuring tape curled on the shelf. She picked it up and unrolled it. Adrien had had plenty of fittings before. His whole life in fact. They were just a part of being a model, which was all he could really remember. He was so used to them they were almost boring. For some reason though, when Marinette leaned forward to raise his arms, he couldn't help smiling.  
She wrapped the tape around his upper chest, and ended up closer to him than she had been. Her delicate fingers brushed against his chest. He shifted awkwardly. She smiled, and readjusted to try and get a reading. Her hand was pressed against his ribs. He tried to breath normally, so he wouldn't ruin her results, but his heart was beating faster the closer she got to him. Marinette glanced from his chest to his eyes. He bit his bottom lip and glanced away. From what he could see, she was barely reacting to this strangely intimate experience.  
Marinette, however, was feeling her fingers getting clammy. She was making her measurements tight, but she noticed his erratic breathing, and decided to give him an extra two centimetres of breathing space. Well that's what she tried to convince herself. Really, it was because she was worried about her measurements. Her hands were against his ribs, and she was being as gentle as possible, but she could barely concentrate. She could feel his chest rise and fall as his breath warmed her hair.

"I err," Marinette cleared her throat. Her voice was coming out in a quiet squeak, which was more embarrassing than her stammering. "I need you to turn around."

"You just want to see my tail!" the Chat in him said, teasingly.

Marinette had to look away sharpish, and stare at the ground while Plagg face palmed. Adrien turned around quickly so she wouldn't see him blush darker red than Mars.

"Tikki can you ask her to open her eyes and realise that boy is just as in love with her as she is with him?" Plagg whined.

"I'll try. Marinette is insecure about so many things. If she can harness the confidence she has as Ladybug, she could be so much more than she is," Tikki sighed.

Tikki loved Marinette, but even she got frustrated with her sometimes. If she could, she would ask Ayla to give her a kick up the backside. After all, Ayla and Nino figured out they liked each other faster than these two did. She wondered if they had made the right choice with these two. Nino and Ayla worked perfectly together, and worried about their friends. Ayla had a fiery temper, especially around Chole, but otherwise she'd make a great Ladybug. Just like Marinette said she would…

Tikki shook her head. She was letting her heart take her over again. Ayla was brave and stubborn but constantly got herself into danger chasing Ladybug. If she was Ladybug she would get into more danger. Danger that could kill her. she'd probably spend most of her time hunting Hawkmoth rather than school, and an uneducated superhero was a dead superhero. Marinette might have been a little self-conscious at times, but she did everything that was needed of her. except opening her eyes to the facts that would make all four of them happy.

"I err, I cant thank you enough for this. I was considering finding someone to model these designs – Nathaniel models for me sometimes, but he couldn't do this one," she explained.

Adrien frowned. Why wouldn't she come to him? he was a model! It was his job! How could she ask someone like Nathaniel instead of him?! he felt like he was watching her play with that stupid cat again.

"why not?" He asked.

"Because Nathaniel's not you," she said.

Her answer came so easily. A little like she was letting something slip. Adrien tilted his head back towards her, eager to get her to keep talking.

"oh?"

"Adrien cant model something designed for Chat Noir," she gently pulled his shoulders back, so he was straight again, "it's not fair to the design, since it was made for you."

Adrien smiled. "My princess designed this specifically for me?"

Marinette was glad that he couldn't see her, since her hands were shaking with nerve. With a small laugh, she admitted, "You inspired me."

Adrien felt goosebumps down his arms. Then, he felt her hand smooth his shirt, and pull the tape straight. To get it right, she had to hold it from the top of his shoulder, to his waist. Which meant her hand ended up on his waist. However, her hands were shaking. When the shaking made her hand brush against his rear-end, both tensed up. It was too much for either of them.

"OK I'M DONE!" She squeaked.

She darted to her table to scribble down the measurements, and Adrien snatched his kwami from the cushion and pushed it into his shirt pocket urgently.

"YEP! I have a photography session now, so I'll, um, see you tomorrow, bye!" he lied, and practically ran out of the room.

Marinette threw herself face down on the bed, squealing into her pillow. Adrien practically raced down the street, trying to run away from the burning in his stomach. His entire body was twisting with shocked embarrassment. He didn't stop running until he had locked his bedroom door behind him, and started to yell. He was yelling either in shock or excitement, he didn't know, but he was certain she liked him. she had to. Otherwise why would she have squeaked when her hand…

"Plagg did you see that?!" he cried.

"I saw," came a small voice from his pocket, as a red bug with black spots peered out, "But I'm not Plagg."


	5. Chapter 5

"I am so sorry, I didn't think – I mean, I did think, but I thought I'd grabbed – oh no! that means Plagg is with Marionette!" Adrien gasped.

He was holding Tikki in his hand, but his other hand was now in a fist against his head while he called himself stupid. Tikki flew up to his face so he could see her without holding her up.

"Calm down Adrien! Nothing will go wrong!" She insisted, urgently.

Adrien groaned, "you don't understand! He'll tell her that-"

"you're hopelessly and completely smitten with her? he won't. He promised," she stated.

"he – I – how did-"

Adrien's eyes winded with complete and total shock. Was he really that easy to read? Tikki wasn't even human and she could read him like a book.

She was sweet though. She said, softly, with great concern in her little voice, "Sit down Adrien. Calm down. Then I'll explain everything."

…

Plagg swept over to where Marinette had buried her face in her arms. He tilted his head at her, in confusion. She had stopped squealing now, but she still wasn't looking up. Girls were strange, he thought. They reacted to things strangely. Plagg patted the back of her head gently.

"Do you have any cheese?"

Marinette frowned. She raised her head, just enough that her eyes were above her arms, even if the rest of her wasn't.

"Plagg? But…" she glanced over at the now empty cushion, and then back to Plagg. "Adrien took Tikki didn't her?"

Plagg gave a glum nod. "it's understandable. She's purrfect."

"oh great, you do puns too," she sighed.

"I am the puns. Adrien gets that from me!" Plagg corrected, proudly.

Marinette groaned and dropped her head back into her arms. Plagg frowned. He waited for her to move and react in some way. Maybe even take him back to Adrien, although Tikki had played a key role in that last time, and couldn't be relied upon now. when she didn't move, Plagg wriggled his head against her forehead, trying to force his way between her head and arm.

"Alright Marinette," he groaned as he did, "Things are going to change around here, and the first thing is you're going to sit up, be quiet, and listen to me."

Marinette was not used to being taken to so directly. Tikki was always a gentle guide for her. Plagg was acting more like Alya. A little kitten shaped Alya. That made her smile, and it also made her obey.

…

Tikki sat in Adrien's fringe, rubbing his head, to try and help him calm down. He was grateful, but it tickled slightly. that calmed him more than the massage. It was hard to stay worried while being tickled.

"So I grabbed the wrong kwami?" Adrien asked, again.

"Yep. That's it. nothing that can't be easily fixed!" Tikki beamed.

"by going back to face Marinette after… oh but I can't do that!"

The very idea of seeing Marinette right now was enough to make him turn a darker shade of red than Tikki and his legs turn to jelly.

Tikki folded her arms. "Well you can't wait too long. If there's an akuma attack you need Plagg."

"Then let's hope there isn't one till tomorrow," Adrien said.

Tikki scowled as Adrien tried to walk downstairs to get food. She flew between him and the door, straight into his chest, to push him back.

"You have to face her eventually Adrien. The sooner the better! She needs me too!" Tikki argued.

"But you saw what happened Tikki! How can I face her after I ran out of there like that?!" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, you have to see her!"

Adrien groaned and sat down on his sofa, with his head in his hands. Tikki heaved a sigh. She had no idea how to get through to him. well, almost no idea. She just had to hope it wouldn't give him too many ideas about how this will end. Tikki fluttered down to land on the table in front of him.

"let me tell you about one of your predecessors. Maybe it'll help."

Adrien lifted his head and gave her a confused look. "One of mine? Not one of Mari's?"

Tikki shook her head. "one of yours. A kitty named Julie."

…

"What happens if there's an akuma attack and I don't have Tikki?" Marinette asked anxiously.

"you can't become Ladybug, so I don't know. People watch the city get destroyed? On the bright side, if they get the miraculous they won't have me or Tikki too. They'd have the wrong cat," Plagg frowned, "the wrong bug? Eh, the wrong Kwami!"

"Is there any chance that you could transform me, and Tikki could transform Adrien?" she asked.

Plagg had been about to take a bite of a cheese tart she had brought up for him. he thought for a while, debating whether to tell her the truth or not. Then he realised that if he didn't, Tikki would find out, and would probably get annoyed at him. he couldn't bare that again.

"Me and Tikki have never tried before, but a couple other kwamis did. Hundreds of years ago, though," He admitted.

Her eyes widened at the revelation that she and Adrien may not be the only two of their kind, but more about two of them had tried to swap.

"What happened? Did it work?" she asked, hopefully.

Not well, Plagg thought, but they weren't nearly as strong as Tikki and me so maybe we'll be ok.

"Um, sort of. They changed, but they swapped powers," he explained.

…

"Kitty Noir?!" Adrien cried.

So Marinette was right. If Chat had been a girl, she would have been called Kitty. And it had happened before.

"Think about it Adrien. They're so similar to you and Mari. They were bonded by this when they were little, and they grew up together, and were still working together until they retired. Even if they weren't in love, they ended up growing old together. Isn't that what you want for you and Marinette?" Tikki insisted.

"no… yes?" Adrien sighed and bowed his head, "I want her to love me back."

It was all Tikki could do to stop herself from screaming SHE DOES! SHE DOES! JUST KISS HER! she thought about doing that a lot.

…

"but what would happen to you and Tikki? You wouldn't have the right miraculous,"

"Technically it would be fine, but it would drain us a lot faster. As soon as you used the cataclysm, you'd have about thirty seconds before you changed, and I would be far weaker than I ever have been before,"

"I don't want to risk hurting you. You're too important,"

"I know. You and I are the only irreplaceable things Adrien has. Well, you me and Nino. And Alya. And he says his dad, but I don't know, I think we could replace him if we tried,"

"what are you talking about? He loves his dad!"

"you can love someone even if they aren't good to you Marinette. You and I are lucky that our partners are – um – that our parents – I mean, you're lucky that your parents are always there for you when you need them,"

"so Nino was right? Adrien isn't happy?"

"the happiest I've seen Adrien at home was his birthday. When he opened the present from his father and it was the scarf you made for him,"

"he knows I gave him that?!"

"no. Tikki told me. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I thought he was happy…"

Marinette's heart was full to bursting. How could she have been so blind? Chat Noir was always laughing and joking around, being open about everything except who he was. Adrien was cagey about everything except school and his friend. He never even talked about his father, unless it was about how his father was dragging him away from the fun before he wanted to go. Of course he wasn't happy. How hadn't she noticed before?

A large, loud, bang distracted her. she flew to the window. An office block's wall had been torn away and thrown into the road. A man in a white and blue point outfit with a calculator on his chest was cackling manically and yelling about being the Number Cruncher. Marinette heard Plagg sigh.

"Here we go again."

"Plagg, I don't think-" Marinette began.

"Come on Kitty, what are you scared of? It'll be fun!" he grinned.

…

"It might work. If Plagg and I swapped, you would be responsible for catching and curing the akuma, and she is would be…" she gulped at the thought of Marinette having to be as reckless as all the other felines before her.

Adrien watched her face fill with concern, and it made butterflies – or maybe ladybugs – flutter around in his stomach anxiously. "I can't."

"You have to!" Tikki insisted.

Adrien looked worried. "Marinette would never forgive me, if you got hurt."

"If you don't try, Marinette is going to have to face The Number Cruncher alone. And she'd be Chat Noir so she couldn't cure the akuma and it could multiply!" Tikki insisted.

Adrien couldn't bare the idea of Marinette getting hurt, or of letting the akuma just flutter away to multiply and cause even more destruction than it could now.

He sighed. "I have to do this, don't I?"

"Just sat spots on," She said.

…

Marinette bit her lip nervously. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Just say claws out," Plagg grinned.

"I'm going to grab some food from the kitchen first. If you get weaker than you ever have been before, you're going to need more food than you ever have had before too," Marinette declared.

Plagg's smile grew huge as he watched her go.

"Adrien has no idea what he's missing by not dating you," He grinned.

Marinette glared at him. "Do not tell him anything about what I said! Don't do it!"

Plagg straightened up and crossed his chest with his hand. "Cross my heart."

When the loft hatch shut again after she had gone, Plagg giggled with delight. All the food he could eat! This would be worth every inch of pain!

No one had seen Chat Noir leapt so gracelessly from rooftop to rooftop before. It was as if he was a beginner again, trying to figure out how to use his powers. Likewise ladybug seemed to tangle herself in her yo-yo string before looping it around a lamppost on the third try.

When they stood together atop a roof, far from the prying eyes below, they looked at each other in surprise.

Marinette was in a catsuit that hugged all of her curves and turned her whole eye the same midnight blue shade as her real eyes. a tail was curled around her leg as she crouched, a golden bell sat at the bottom of her neck and two kitty ears on her head twitched in search of any sounds that could help them find The Number Cruncher. The best part, to Adrien at least, was the bright green paw prints that had replaced the spots on her earrings.

Adrien was wrapped up in a bright red skin-tight suit, covered in deep black circles in different sizes. His neck line was black, just as hers was, but since his messy hair couldn't be tied up, the antennas just curled from the top of his head, and flapped down by his ears. the yo-yo sat on his hip, unfazed by the new owner. The ring on his finger had have bright red spots on it, instead of the paw print, which made Marinette grin.

"First, we win this fight, then we find somewhere to recharge, then we tease each other about our outfits," Adrien warned.

"I think we over played the purrfect joke this week, don't you?" she smiled.

"couldn't agree more my lady- oh, my kitty!" he beamed.

She groaned, unable to stop herself smiling. "Oh this is going to be torture!"

"Such sweet torture," he grinned in agreement.

Marinette smiled at him. behind the spotty mask, he really was just the sweet kitty who had carried her home and helped her with her homework. Always happy. Always joking. How could anyone assume he wasn't happy at home? Her smile faded with the guilt. She should have asked earlier. Now she just wanted to kiss him and tell him everything would be ok.

But the Number Cruncher had other plans.

"How sweet! The kitty and the bug want to play!" he taunted, "such a shame the numbers don't add up. Maybe I'll get myself an extra player!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marinette asked.

The Number Cruncher released smaller robotic creatures so they appeared in the street between him and them.

"I think it means we need to split up and have a one on one with those," Adrien said.

Marinette turned to look him in the eye with all the seriousness in the world. "This is going to get messy if we don't listen to each other Chat – ladybug – Adrien, you tell me exactly what to do, and I'll tell you exactly what to do, and we can work together to fix this, right?"

The costume may have changed but the cocky smile never could. "You're always right princess."

"Then follow me!"

"To hell and back kitty!"

"STOP THAT!"

"NEVER!"

She linked her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her, took the yo-yo and swung them both down to the ground. Adrien didn't have time to freak out about how close they had been, because she pushed the yo-yo back into his hand and was giving him instructions on how to use it. he did exactly as she said, and managed to swipe a bunch of them off of their feet. In turn, he showed her how to use his staff to hit a robot at the right angle to hit them into another four and take a whole bunch out with one swipe. The robots kept coming, and they kept trying to teach each other how to use their weapons. Marionette was growing frustrated at how he couldn't spin the yo-yo fast enough, and couldn't understand where she meant for him to put his hand, so she put her arms around him, moved his hand for him, and made him spin it, just in time to stop a brick from hitting both of them.

"Where's the akuma?" she asked.

"In the calculator, you get that while I-"

"You have to get it! you have to open the yo-yo and trap the akuma!"

"open it how?!" he asked urgently.

"like-"

The Number Cruncher picked up a car, put it between his hands, and crumbled it together like a piece of paper. He raised it above his head, and threw it towards them. Marinette had no choice but to use the cataclysm to destroy it. as it crumbled to her feet, she gasped in alarm.

"GO! GO NOW! I'LL FIGURE IT OUT!" he yelled.

"Good luck!" she called, but she was already running away.

Marinette had to leap into a bush to hide from anyone. It was the closest thing she could find. Plagg spilt out onto her arm and slipped down into her arm. he was right. He was far weaker than he ever had been before. Marinette cradled him to her chest as she dashed off to find where she'd hidden her bag. Inside was nothing but cheese tarts and a single piece of camembert. It was all she could find at such short notice. Plagg was delighted.

Marinette ran out into the centre of the fight again, just in time to see Adrien smash the calculator under his foot. She saw the akuma fly away as he was still trying to figure out how to open the yo-yo. She started running, and climbed up onto a parked car to jump and catch the akuma. She caught it in her hands, and fell onto the ground, cutting her arm as she did. Adrien gasped. He swung down to land next to her, on the floor, and rolled her over.

"Are you ok?" he asked urgently.

"Is Plagg, he's in my bag," She nodded to the bag on her hip.

Plagg was shaken up, and covered in crumbs, but he was ok. Adrien listened to her instructions and opened the yo-yo. She placed the akuma into it, and they watched the butterfly fly away.

"Bye-bye little butterfly," she said, softly.

Adrien smiled at her, affectionately. "C'mon, let me take you somewhere and fix you up."

She put her good arm around his neck, and he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her away. It was strange for her to be carried away to safety by ladybug, with a crowd cheering down below. It made her giggle. That made Adrien's heart warm again. They ended up back on their rooftop together, away from prying eyes.

"Take off your jacket so I can see the damage," he said.

"take off my spots so I can see Tikki!" she countered.

"I knew you'd get me out of my clothes one day," he winked.

"Funny! Give me my kwami back!" she grinned.

Tikki fell into Marinette's hand. She was stronger than Plagg had been, since they didn't need to use a lucky charm, but she still needed feeding, and fast. Plagg carried a tart from the bag to her side, so she wouldn't have to waist energy by moving. Marinette smiled softly.

He really did love her.

Tikki held onto him, and pulled him down so she could whisper something in his ear. something that made him laugh, even though he was worried about her.

"I told you I could do anything you can do!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alya gasped as she watched her best friend leap off of a twisted car to catch the akuma in her hand. She tried to yell to her, but her throat was dry in terror. Then ladybug - was it ladybug? She seemed a little more blonde and clumsy and masculine today - landed by her side. Ladybug had cured the akuma and helped Marinette to her feet.  
Alya started to run forward. She could check on her friend and question Ladybug at the same time. Then she stopped dead. Ladybug had scooped Marinette into her arms and swung off with her in her arms.

"Girl!" She gasped.

Nino laid his hand on her shoulder. "Same here dude. Same here."

...

Adrien knelt by her side. He had gone down to get some napkins and the closest place he could find was the ice cream place they'd gone to once before. Strawberry was her favourite. He'd remembered so he could surprise her later. It certainly worked. She licked her ice cream while he dabbed her arm with napkins he'd taken from the ice cream shop and dampened with a bottle of water.

"Hold still," he said, gently, as he brushed the blood away.

She winced again. It didn't hurt too much but the stinging ached.

"Just lick your ice cream," he said gently.

"I'm not a cat Adrien, I can't just lick the pain away!" She teased.

"You look good as a cat though. Paw-sitively gorgeous," Adrien cooed.

"Yeah well you didn't look too bad yourself. But you need some practice using a yo-yo."

"Hey you can tangle me up any time you like princess."

She rolled her eyes, and licked her ice cream. It'd been months since the two of them and Alya and Nino had gone down to the ice cream store together, and she was impressed he remembered her order. Well strawberry was easy to remember, and even easier to guess. Even so, it was cute that he got it right.

"All better. Just a cut. No need to amputate."

Adrien's eyes twinkled when he teased her. He moved to sit beside her, but facing the other direction.

"Didn't you get yourself an ice cream?" She asked.

He smiled, "no. I couldn't carry two ice creams, the bottle and the napkins."

"Oh... wanna share?" She asked.

She held out the ice cream to him. Adrien chuckled. She was so cute. He leaned forward and licked the ice cream. Marinette half expected him to have a rough tongue like a cat. He licked it twice, and couldn't help laughing.

"I should have just brought another ice cream," he said.

"Aww but then I couldn't feed you like a kitty!" She teased.

Adrien laughed. His laugh was so bright it made her heart glow. Then she thought back to him being sad at home. She frowned.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

There was so much concern in his voice, that he didn't want to worry him anymore by telling him she was worrying about him.

"We worked well today, didn't we? Considering, I mean," she shrugged.

"Yeah we did. It was fun being you!" He grinned.

Marinette nudged him playfully. "I look better as kitty than you though."

"That I can believe. Maybe you should model your Chat Hat tomorrow, and let me take photos," Adrien winked.

Marinette looked horrified. "No! I want you to."

Adrien tilted his head and grinned at her. His chest was beginning to feel that familiar warm glow again.

"You want me?"

Marinette flushed pink and bowed her head. "Calm down kitty. I want you to do what you do best, and I won't take no for an answer."

"I already said yes, but I'm glad to hear yours so desperate to spend time with me," he grinned.

"Oh shut up!" She muttered. She held up the ice cream, "more?"

Adrien smirked. He moved his head forward, and she raised the cone to splat him on the nose. Adrien blinked in surprise as the cold hit him on the nose. She giggled. Adrien's eyes glinted mischievously. He rubbed the ice cream off his nose with her sleeve. Then, suddenly, he leapt forward, grabbing her by the waist, and started tickling.  
Marinette was very ticklish. The moment his fingers reached her neck, she started squealing, and wriggling to get away. The ice cream flew out of her hand, and over the edge of the roof. Grinning, Adrien pulled her towards him, wriggling his fingers along her neck at first, and then across her ribs as she managed to pull away. Adrien kept himself close to her, tickling still. She moved to get away, and his hand brushed a part of her hip that was more ticklish than any other part. Just brushing it made her fall in a heap on the floor. Without anything else to cling onto, she dragged him down with her.

Marinette looked more like a turtle on its back than a ladybug as she kicked and rolled to get away, giggling till tears streamed down her face. Adrien had her on her back, and was completely ecstatic to have her putty in his hand. He was kneeling completely over her when it dawned on him what this position looked like. Suddenly he stopped, and bit his lip. Marinette was an opportunist. She pushed him to the left so he fell, and rolled over onto his back beside her. Both ended up lying flat on their back, staring up at the sky, and panting. Between pants, Marinette giggled again. Adrien beamed. He was indescribably delighted that he could make her giggle like that.

"Hey," she said, pointing at the clouds, "that looks like the bubbler!"

Adrien looked up at where she was pointing. He tilted his head.

"Where?"

"There! Look!"

"I don't see it!"

"No, come here, look," she wriggled closer so her head was on her shoulder, and pointed again. "There. You see? The bubble wand is there and the head is there! See?"

Her voice was gentle, since she was so close to his ear. He turned his head to gaze at her, rather than at the clouds. She was so beautiful. He was desperate to lean over and kiss her. He could so it easily.

_Lean over her. Cup her cheek with his hand, and lean down slowly, until his lips was pressed again hers. Gently. Waiting for her to pull away. But she doesn't. In fact, she pushes back against him. Deepening the kiss. Her hand runs up to his neck. Runs her fingers through his hair, and pulls him in. Her body pushes against his. She's warm. Warmer than warm, and her skin is soft. He pulls her into sitting up, and pulls back slightly. She opens her eyes, and they're so full of surprise and joy._

_"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" She asked, in a voice somewhere between a breath and a chuckle._

_He smiled back, the warm, cocky, affectionate smile that he saved just for her. Then he moved his head so his forehead was nuzzled against hers. She moves her head back up to meet his lips again. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Like two halves of one being. Forever…_

"Adrien?" Her voice snapped him from his daydream.

Her face was close to his, and looked concerned. He blinked in surprise, and forced a smile.

"Yeah princess?"

"Are you ok?"

He nodded, "never better."

Marinette grinned at him, affectionately. Then her smile dimmed as her eyes dipped down.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked gently.

"Adrien... are you happy?" She asked, concerned.

"Right now? Yeah. Why?"

"Are you happy at home?"

"At home? Like, with my father?" He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and turned her head away from his, looking back up at the clouds that were morphing into some other shape now.

"Nino says he gives you a hard time. That Nino isn't allowed over because he tried to stand up for you. You didn't even get a birthday party until last year, and even then your father stole - um, I mean-"

Marinette panicked for a moment, worried that she might make him ask questions he didn't like the answer to. To her surprise, Adrien didn't look surprised in the slightest.

"You mean Nathalie stole the gift you made for me, and passed it off as one from my father? It's not the first time. Although usually it was actually from my mum.

She turned on her side and propped herself up on her arm to look at him. "Wait you know?"

"I found out last year when Nino split sauce on it and machine washed it for me. The label came off, and I found your signature," he explained.

"What?! You never said anything," she shoved him, offended.

"I thought that maybe you had a reason for not saying anything," he shrugged. Then, hopefully, he added, "Do you?"

She didn't want to tell him the truth because she thought it would be a little too obvious that she loved him. But his huge emerald eyes were watching her, patiently waiting for an answer.

Marinette twisted a little, and whined, "You were so happy! I didn't want you to be disappointed that your father..."

Adrien's heart grew a little. She worried about him even a year ago, when they were still barely friends. God she was so cute! So sweet! She was lovely! How hadn't he noticed sooner?

Adrien put an arm under his head like a pillow, and sighed.

"My father is a famous designer, princess. That means he has to travel a lot, and spend a lot of time sketching designs, and I would get in the way. He keeps me working, sure, and it means I get really tired sometimes, and sometimes have to take naps on set, but he cares. When I passed out on set-"

"You passed out on set?!" She gasped.

Adrien couldn't figure out if he was pleased with how concerned she was, or upset that he'd made her so worried. He sat up, and took her hand gently.

"Mari, he cares. He came to our school when I asked him to. He let me go to school even though he didn't want me to. I still have to do piano and mandarin and fencing, and I'm tired. So, so tired!"

Adrien burst into laughter. Marinette was looking at him so anxiously that her nose had wrinkled into a button.

"And you go on late patrol with me and get even more tired!" She complained.

Adrien laid back on the ground with his arm under his head, and gave her a smirk. "It's cute that you worry."

She laid back down slightly, close to him, but not on his shoulder as she had been.

"I always worry about you. You're my partner," she insisted.

"I'll be ok my lady," he laid his head against hers, and wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. "I'll just think of you and I'll find a way to struggle through."

Marinette had to close her eyes tightly as she silently squealed with delight inside. After a moment or two, she thought she should say something before being this close got awkward.

"Hey Adrien?" She said softly.

Adrien's eyes were partly closed, but he was watching the way her face changed as she relaxed.

"Yeah princess?" He asked, softly.

"You owe me another ice cream," she said.

How out of nowhere that was made Adrien burst into laughter so loudly that she started laughing too.

Both were just two kids in love giggling together on a rooftop.

It was a kind if sweet, ignorant, bliss. The kind you never want to end. But it had to. And it ended when Marinette's phone rang.

"It's Alya."

Don't answer it! Adrien thought loudly. He said, however, "aren't you going to answer?"

Marinette sat up. Adrien's chest fell as she curled her legs beneath her. He propped himself onto his elbows to watch her.

"Hello? Oh Alya please stop shouting! Chat - um - ladybug saw that I got hurt - no, no, not that badly! Just a little cut! On my arm... no I'm ok. I'm not far from home, I didn't want to worry my parents."

Alya shouted "but worrying your best friend is ok, is it?!" So loudly that Adrien heard it. He smirked a little.

"No really you don't have to, I'm really ok! Yeah, no, fine. No I understand. Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you too."

That made his gut wrench. The way those words fell so freely from her lips when talking to Alya was enough to make him jealous of Alya. I mean he was certain she meant it platonically, and was trying to calm her down because she was so worried about her, but still. He deserved an I love you too didn't he?! He was her friend! He brought her ice cream! He carried her home when she hurt her ankle! Carried her here when she hurt her arm! Why did she never say she loved him?!

"Tikki are you ready to go?" Marinette asked.

"With you or Adrien?" Tikki joked.

"Very funny. Come on Tikki Alya's waiting for us," Marinette stood up, and looked down at Adrien. "I'm sorry I have to leave. This was fun. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early princess," he promised.

She smiled and nodded, before transforming in front of him and leaping away to go and meet her friend. Adrien sighed heavily.

"How comes she'll tell Alya she loves her and not me? We're friends, aren't we? Why doesn't she even love me platonically?" He complained.

From where he had been sharing food with Tikki, Plagg offered no sympathy.

"Not to rain on your pity parade, but Marinette said "I love you too" to Alya. Too. Which means Alya said it first. Maybe if you said it first, she'd say it back."

Adrien froze in terror at the very suggestion of admitting that he loved Marinette. What if she didn't love him back? What if she did, but only platonically? What if it threw off the whole dynamic that they worked in?

Paris could burn because he loved a girl that didn't love him back.

"Yeah, life sucks for a superhero. Imagine if you loved a girl with all your heart and just when you're finally together again, you have to go help some new charge to be a superhero. Just when she's a whisker away, she has to put her spots on! I guess we'll never be together," Plagg sighed.

Adrien, unlike Plagg, was sympathetic. However, he was also a boy. That sympathy came out in the form of a pun to distract him from his problems.

"Wow Plagg. That's a bad cat-attude to have!"

Plagg beamed. "And just like that, he's back! How I missed you!"

...

Before Marinette could come up with any kind of excuse or apology for not phoning earlier, Alya wrapped her arms around her best friend and squeezed her. She only let go when Marinette yelped.

"Sorry!" Alya gasped.

"It's ok, you just squeezed my cut," Marinette explained.

"I'm so glad you're ok, girl, I was so worried about you. Why did you jump off of that car?" Alya demanded.

"Chat - um - ladybug was struggling with the yo-yo and the akuma was going to get away. I didn't want that to happen," Marinette explained.

Alya pinched the brim of her nose and shook her head with a frustrated sigh.

"Girl you are gonna be the death of me."

Marinette bit back a smirk. She couldn't count how many times she worried about Alya getting hurt while chasing down Ladybug right into the path of danger. She'd been caught up by it often enough. The Pharaoh, for example, was actively trying to kill her. But here she was now, fussing over a little cut on the arm. Even that didn't last long.

"So where did Ladybug take you?!" She asked, eyes bulging eagerly.

Marinette laughed and rolled her eyes. There was no changing Alya, and she kinda loved that.


	7. Chapter 7

For a change Marinette was at school before Adrien. He saw her chatting to Nino, Rose and Alya outside. Adrien couldn't resist. He snuck up behind her on his cat-like paws, almost silent. She didn't notice him at all. Then, he reached for her side, and touched the most ticklish part of her hip, making her squeal like a pig and leap to the side. Marinette glared at him, flushing pink, and hit his shoulder.

"It's not funny!" She cried as he threw his head back, howling with laughter.

Marinette tried to be angry with him, but she couldn't. When he sounded so happy and flashed her that grin that made her knees go weak, she couldn't stay mad. She was wrapped around his finger and she knew it.  
Alya and Nino shared a bewildered look. When had those two gotten so close? Alya squinted suspiciously at Marinette. Marinette bit her lip and looked at the floor. She knew she was going to face another interrogation soon. Probably in class. Alya wouldn't believe they weren't dating. She was so suspicious.

...

"I just told you a thousand times we are not dating! We've just been, y'know, hanging out! As friends!" Marinette complained.

"Well don't get too friendly or you might shut that door forever. No one wants to risk a good friendship on feelings!" Alya warned.

Marinette stopped at the bottom of the school steps and turned to face her.

"Alya I promise you I will tell you the moment I get the nerve to tell him."

Alya raised an eyebrow. "So you're gonna tell him?"

"I'll have to sooner or later," Marinette sighed.

Alya put her hands on Marinette's shoulders and said, seriously, "Make it sooner. For your sake!"

Nino waved as he came closer. Alya waved back with one hand, but kept the other on Marinette. She gave her a serious stare, to drive home her point before Nino got too close.

"Ready to go Alya?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Hey me and Nino are going to the movies, wanna join?" Alya asked.

"No thanks Adrien's going to model one of my designs for me," Marinette said.

Alya raised an eyebrow again. "Oh really?"

"Nothing's going on Alya! He just offered and I thought, y'know, he's a model, I'm a designer-"

"What a perfect couple you'd make! Yeah dude I can see that," Nino nodded.

Marinette frowned and Alya grinned. She leaned an arm on Nino's shoulder, smugly.

"Thank you Nino!"

"He doesn't like me like that," Marinette argued.

Alya glanced at Nino. To him, she said, "Maybe it's the glasses. They fix our sight so we're not as blind as them."

"Oh yeah dude, it's the glasses. The glasses, and the brains!" Nino waggled his fingers next to his head and laughed loudly.

"Or lack of," Alya rolled her eyes. She took Nino's arm, and started dragging him away. "C'mon Nino, we don't wanna miss the previews. Good luck Mari!"

"Thank you!" Marinette called back.

When no one was around and they were wandering back to the bakery, Tikki peeped out of Marinette's bag.

"Sometimes you blush so red I think about drawing black dots on your face to see if people recognise you as ladybug," Tikki teased.

"Tikki! I don't need that right now!" Marinette sighed.

"You'll do fine Marinette! You're so amazing there's no way he won't fall in love with you," Tikki promised.

Marinette stroked Tikki's head gently. "Thanks Tikki. What would I do without you?"

"Get so embarrassed around Adrien you faint?" Tikki teased.

Marinette laughed. That little bug knew her so well. Marinette gathered up everything she needed for the photoshoot. The camera, the hat, the waistcoat - oh a button was coming off already. Marinette picked up a needled, and started stitching again. She thought that the knock on her bedroom door was her mother.

"Come in, I'm just finishing something," she called.

Adrien pushed the latch up. Her back was turned away from him, but he could see her face in her mirror. She was so incredibly focused on the button she was re-stitching that her tongue was poking out. Adrien felt a rush of affection. Did she have any idea how adorable she was?

"Is Adrien here yet?" She asked, without looking up.

Adrien tilted his head and smirked. "Yes."

Marinette's needle flew out of her hand and she leapt to her feet in shock.

"Adrien! I - I thought you were-"

"I didn't mean to surprise you," he apologised.

"No, I mean, its ok. I'm always surprising myself," she stammered.

Marinette sighed and looked at her shoes. She promised Alya she'd tell him how she felt soon. Today was soon. But if she couldn't talk without stammering, how was she going to say that?!

"Is this shirt ok? I had another one but this one is more comfortable. I can go get the other one if you think that's better?" Adrien explained.

He was just as nervous as she was. She just made him like that now. Marinette's gaze trailed from her shoes to his shirt. It was a deep shade of green, and the collar was messed up because of how he'd been scratching his neck nervously, but other than that there was nothing wrong with it. He'd pushed his folded sleeves up to the elbow, and wore neatly pressed suit trousers that he'd borrowed from the suit he wore to his father's last office party. Scratching his neck had made his hair mess up too. He looked more like Chat Noir than ever. All he needed was the ears and tail.

"You look amazing Adrien," She said.

"Is it, Claw-some?" He purred.

He won a smile, but she said, "Don't push it."

Adrien perched on the edge of her bed, and picked up the Chat Noir doll laying on the floor.

"So this is what the puppeteer used. It's cute," he smiled.

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"That explains how detailed the outfit is. You're the only one who knows Chat Noir that well."

The way Adrien was looking at her made ladybugs flutter in her stomach. There was so much adoration in his eyes that it could almost be mistaken for affection. She, in return, bopped his nose with her finger.

"Come on kitty, we've got things to do!"

Marinette waved goodbye to her parents as she and Adrien wandered off into the city alone.

"So where are we heading?" Adrien asked.

"I - err, I didn't even think that far ahead!" She admitted.

Dammit how could she be such a klutz?! Adrien just laughed.

"Let me take you somewhere secret. It'll be great for these photos," he promised.

Marinette didn't have a choice. Anywhere she could think of was bound to get interrupted by tourists or fans of Chat Noir and fans of Adrien. Somewhere secret, where it was just the two of them, was a much better plan.

Marinette held her hand out, desperately hoping he'd take it. "Lead the way."

Adrien beamed. He linked his fingers through hers, and walked so fast he was practically skipping with joy. Marinette tried to keep up with him, but her chest felt like stone. She was holding hands with Adrien again! And this time it wasn't some joke, it was because he was whisking her away somewhere secret.  
Somewhere they could be together.  
Alone.

If there was one rooftop in Paris the was prettier than every other, it was this one. It was on the very top of a huge tower and there was no door, so no one else could get to it unless you had the code for the lift to get to the very top floor. Even then you had to climb up a ladder and through a hatch to get onto the roof.

"Where are we going Adrien?" Marinette complained.

"Don't you trust me princess?" He asked.

Marinette sighed. Of course she did. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked. He climbed up the ladder first, and opened the hatch. He hovered by the hatch waiting for her in case she needed help. He had forgotten where her bedroom was. She climbed out with ease. Then, she gasped.

The rooftop Adrien had brought her to was gorgeous. It overlooked the city, so the Eiffel tower was peering over them, like a metal giant, keeping a watchful eye. The sky was so blue up here that she could see where the colours faded and deepened, like blue watercolours running across paper.  
Rooftop flower beds trapped them in. They hid the railings, but they had a bench build into them, so you could sit down, surrounded by flowers, and look out over the Paris skyline. There were pretty chives around the bench, that had little fuzzy purple heads growing between rosemary in full bloom. The rosemary was a deeper purple, and smelt glorious.  
Brightly coloured pansies bloomed between open headed pink daisies and deep crimson astilbe. Orange marigolds and peach day lillies were nestled between bushes of lavender. Yellow tulips, deep blue hyacinths and long lines of bright pink foxglove were growing merrily too.  
The deep red geraniums had black smudges on the petals. Adrien lifted one of these flowers head and bent down to smell it.

"I chose these for Ladybug," he explained, I" thought she... well you, would like them. They smell sweet and look pretty. Like Ladybug."

"They're beautiful. This whole place is beautiful!" Marinette breathed.

Adrien smiled. "Thanks. It's been a lot of effort."

Marinette stared at him. "You did this? All of this? No. No you wouldn't have time!"

"My mother made this place. She said it was her secret garden. Whenever father went on one of his long trips, and I had too many photoshoots to cope, she'd bring me up here. I can't tell you how many times I fell in love with Paris because of this place," he explained.

Marinette watched him potter about the garden, fishing smaller weeds from the soil, and dumping them in a drawer that pulled out from underneath the flowers.

"Come look at this."

Marinette wandered over to see what he was showing her. There was a compost heap beneath the flowers, hidden away by the wooden boards that looked so plain. Every few centimetres a tube with holes all the way along it stood high above the compost surface.

"They collect water. When it rains it goes through the soil and gets collected by these tubes, and pumped down into tanks down here," Adrien put his hand against the wooden flower bed, almost against the floor. "Whenever we have a drought we have water here already safely collected so we don't have to pump any up. It's useful in summer especially."

Marinette's chest warmed with affection as he explained how the garden worked. Showing off the intelligence of the beautiful creation he had made him smile. A sweet smile he kept solely for reminiscing.

Marinette just had one question. "We?"

Adrien glanced at her for a moment, and then bowed his head again, sadly. "I."

Marinette winced. She made him sad again. Why did she never think before she talked?! Before she could think of an apology, Adrien was explaining things again.

"I come here every few weeks, usually as Chat Noir, just to calm down and make sure everything's still living. Father doesn't know. I don't want anything to happen to it. It's all I have left of my mother..."

Adrien bowed his head, sorrowfully. Marinette stepped forward, and took his hand gently.

"Are you sure you want to take the photos here? We can go somewhere else if you don't want to," she said, softly.

Adrien gave her a gentle smile. "Its fine princess. This place is a little less happy when you're here alone. I'm glad you're here too."

_I love you Adrien._

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. No words she could say came to her. No comfort. Instead she laid her head on his arm, still holding his hand. They stood there, silently letting the breeze ruffle their hair, and swirl the scents of the flowers into one sweet perfume. This would have been the perfect moment to kiss him.

But not here.

If he didn't feel the same way, she couldn't ruin his mother's garden for him by causing him to think of the awkwardness any time he came here.

After a while, she spoke again. Softly still. "Adrien? Ready to take the photos?"

Adrien nodded. He forced a smile as cocky as he could manage. "Just call me the cat in the hat!"

She smiled back, pleased he was getting back to his usual self. The waistcoat and hat had been in a separate bag for a while, and now she pulled it out.

"I finished it in a bit of a rush so it's not amazing..."

She held it out to him. It was completely black, except the buttons. They were black, with a green circle around the edge and green paw prints in the centre.

"It's brilliant. It's... paw-some," he glanced up at her, beaming with delight at his pun.

She groaned but smiled anyway. it was slow at first. Tikki and Plagg kept advising her on how to get the best photos. Adrien just kept doing poses and making faces, like he had all his life, until she started laughing. Adrien paused, and smiled back.

"What?" he asked.

"Your hair!" she giggled, "it's all messed up! Come here, I'll fix it."

Obediently, Adrien wandered over to Marinette. She handed the camera to Plagg for him to hold. Unable to resist he kept snapping photos as she fixed his hair, softly smoothing it under his hands. He had to bow to his head and she still had to go on her tip toes to reach, which made him grin. Then she pushed his chin up, and angled the hat the way Alya had worn it before, so the ears looked more natural.

"Oh your collar!" she laughed.

His collar had been messed up the entire time. Adrien bit his lip as her fingers brushed against his neck. He could feel a purr building at the back of his throat, which would have been really embarrassing. When she had fixed it, she smoothed the shirt, and stepped back to admire him. the sky was slipping away from them now. the colour was fading to black, and solar lights that lit up the bottom drawers of the flower beds flicked on. That, the sinking sun, and the tiny dots of light way down below, were the only light they had left. Even so, they kept taking pictures. As the sun dipped away and was replaced by stars, the lights of the Eiffel tower lit their way. Neither of them wanted to stop, even though it was really pointless to stay, since they didn't have the right lights for good photos. They just didn't want to have to walk away again.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Marinette asked, suddenly.

"Starving!" Plagg whined.

Tikki elbowed him.

"I could eat," Adrien said.

"Let's go get some food. There's a restaurant over there," Marinette gestured to a neon sign down the road that was advertising a burger stand.

Adrien wrinkled his nose. "Just burgers? I've never had just burgers before. They're usually something fancy."

"something wrong with burgers? They're close and cheap," she said.

"Do you like them?"

"They're burgers. They come with chips and they're portable. Perfect for when there's nothing else around."

"ah. That's true."

Marinette chuckled. She took the hat off of him and pulled it onto her own head. Even in the limited light her eyes found a way to shine. Maybe they were reflecting the stars above them. maybe she was just a living star. She was pretty enough.

"Come on fancy paws, let's eat," she smiled.

…

"I'm right y'know," Adrien declared.

Marinette gave him a quizzical look. They had been wandering down the street sharing a packet of chips, since that was all it turned out that they could afford when they pooled their loose change together. He had been sneaking smaller ones to Plagg in the pocket of the waistcoat. Neither of them had spoken though.

Adrien's hair shone in the yellow light the Eiffel tower gave off. almost like a halo. She wouldn't be surprised if he actually were an angel on earth. He was perfect in every other way, to her at least.

"You make a pretty kitty," he winked.

Marinette blushed. "You're an idiot."

"maybe, but I'm you're idiot!"

Marinette groaned. He was too cute! He took her to his secret garden, and he carried her home, and he modelled her clothes, and he brought her ice cream, and he cleaned up her cuts, he was everything she could ever hope for in a boyfriend and more. She could see the corner coming. The inevitable separation. Marinette couldn't let him go without saying something…

"Well, this is it," Adrien said, as they came to the corner.

Neither moved. They were like statues, stubbornly trying to cling to the last few seconds they could spend together.

"Adrien, I…" Marinette stared down at her shoes.

The words were all there, in her head, ready to be said. Trouble was they were all jumbled up, and she wasn't sure which order they were supposed to go in.

"I um… I think you're amazing. I mean, you are amazing. Your dad's super rich and powerful, so you could have ended up just like chole, but you're not, because you're really sweet and really kind and amazing and – I already said amazing… but the point is that I think you're really… um…"

"Amazing?" Adrien offered, smirking.

"YES!" she cried.

Adrien's smirk curled into a grin. He had no idea what she was stammering towards, but she was adorable about it. she bit her lip when she realised he was teasing her.

"Yes…" she repeated, softer, looking down at her shoes.

"I think you're amazing too," He smiled.

"really? Me? You've met me, right?" she joked.

Adrien reached for her hand again, and held it gently. "I have. That's how I know you're amazing."

Marinette gazed into his eyes for a moment. She got sucked into those great green forests, and her mind went blank. All she could think to do was to kiss him. Marinette bit her lip. She moved her hand to his waist, which made him audibly gasp.

"Adrien…"

Marinette was still looking for the words as she slowly inched closer. Adrien wouldn't have heard anything she had to say anyway. his mind was going into overdrive. Her hand was on his waist. Her hand was on his waist. Her hand was on his waist. His and was on his waist. His waist was on her hand. He waist her hand. Hand. Waist. His. She was leaning in. she was coming closer. His eyes widened. Was this really happening? He had to just go with it.

Adrien edged closer, slowly. They were so close. her face was about an inch from his. He knew her eyes were shut, because his eyes were staring. Trying to take in every centimetre of her face. Every detail. Every freckle. He wanted to remember this, perfectly, forever. everything about it. their first kiss… it had to be perfect…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Her hand hadn't moved from his waist, so he let go of the hand he was holding, to move it up her arm. she felt goosebumps grow as his hand brushed across her arm. this was really happening! Finally! It was going to end happily!

Oh of course not.

" **ADRIEN**!"

Adrien snapped up straight and turned around urgently. He always did when his dad yelled at him. perfect posture, perfect diet, perfect elocution, perfect everything. Perfect son. Even if he didn't have a perfect father.

"Father! What are you doing here?!" Adrien yelped.

The limo had driven up to their side, without either of them noticing, and now they were face to face with Gabriel Agreste, who was positively furious.

"Where have you been?! I've been looking for you for hours! You missed your piano lesson!"

"oh no," Adrien groaned.

"are those chips?! Have you been eating chips?! What about your diet?!"

"I'm sorry father."

Adrien bowed his head shamefully. Marinette couldn't allow that. She stepped forward a little.

"Adrien didn't eat any. They're mine, I was eating them. he didn't eat a single one," she insisted.

Gabriel glared at her, clearly not convinced. "really?"

"no. not one," she lied.

Her knees turned to jelly to face her hero, and her crushes father, and lie straight to his face. Adrien wanted to smile at her. she did care. Enough to lie to one of the most terrifying men in Paris at that time. Adrien could have kissed her then, if he wasn't keenly aware of his father glowering at him.

"well at least you had the sense to stick to your diet. Even if you messed up everyone else's schedules. Get in the car we have to get back on schedule now, or things are going to get seriously messy," Gabriel said, sharply.

"But I-"

"Get in the car Adrien."

Gabriel rolled the window shut between them. Adrien sighed.

"I'm sorry Mari. It was a great night. I don't think the next one will be anytime soon," he said.

"Good luck with the schedule. Good night Adrien," She gave him a soft smile, that she hoped was a comfort to him.

Adrien just sighed again and muttered, "good night princess."

Adrien peered out of the window, watching Marinette stand still, watching him drive away from her again. Adrien sighed, and slipped down in the seat, arms crossed, sulkily. his father continued complaining about him messing up the schedules, but Adrien didn't hear any of it.

Marinette heaved a sigh as the car vanished around the corner. So close, and yet, so far.

"Cheer up Mari. Next time it'll be perfect!" Tikki promised.

"yeah Tikki. Perfect…"

Perfect…"


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien did love his father. He never said it, but his father never showed it. Even so, Adrien did love him. Which is why he worked so hard over the weekend to catch up what he had messed up. By school on Monday he had only managed to get six hours sleep since leaving Marinette. He ended up in the classroom, looking like a corpse. He wasn't really awake when he sat beside Nino. It was more like he was running on autopilot. The teacher walked in before Marinette could ask if he was ok.

"Tikki," she whispered.

Tikki peeped out of Marinette bag which was sat on her lap.

"Can you ask Plagg if they're ok?" She whispered.

Tikki glanced at them. Plagg looked fine, but Adrien was clearly exhausted. She nodded. Marinette pushed the bag as close to Adrien's as she could. Tikki leapt out of her bag and into Adrien's so she and Plagg were hidden away together.

Plagg beamed. "Nice of you to drop in."

"Plagg this place is filthy!" Tikki gasped.

She gasped in horror as she saw the layer of crumbs over the bottom of the bag. When she touched one of the books, there was something sticky on it. Tikki stared at him.

"That was the kitty. He drooled on it when he fell asleep," Plagg said defensively.

"EWW!"

Tikki leapt back from it so urgently that she tripped. Plagg leapt forward to catch her. She looked up at him in surprise, but he gave her a smirk.

"See, I'm always ready to sweep you off your feet!"

Tikki shoved him away and dusted herself down. "This place needs to be tidied up. If Adrien is so tired he's drooling on his books, you have to make sure he sleeps."

Plagg frowned at her, a little offended. Sharply, he explained himself.

"You don't think I tried? His father didn't let him leave the studio for twelve hours and he had to work under hot flashing lights all that time! Then he had to do his fencing and extra piano to make up for what he'd missed. All the while he was only allowed to talk in Mandarin because they didn't have time to reschedule a lesson! Adrien needs a long cat nap but he needs to eat more. I told him to make you two go on patrol last night but he said he didn't want Ladybug to think he wasn't up to the job!"

Tikki bowed her head. She'd come in here full of accusations and didn't even think about how stubborn humans could be. Especially when they've got that much feline in them too.

"I'm sorry. I should have known," she apologised.

"It's ok Tikki-Teak. Only I can know everything!" Plagg smirked.

Tikki gave him a mischievous look. She leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him, hard. When she finally let go, he staggered backwards in surprise and fell over. Tikki giggled. "You didn't know I was going to do that!"

Plagg had no time to react before watching Tikki flit away, back to Marinette's bag. She sat on her shoulder hidden by the jacket, and whispered what Plagg had told her. Marinette frowned. He should never have gone on patrol. He needed sleep.

Adrien clearly agreed, because he was asleep on his desk. Nino shook him to wake him up when the teacher came over, but he was reluctant to do it. When they gathered together at lunch, they were all concerned about Adrien. So concerned that they chose to eat in the park, under a tree, where he wouldn't risk falling off anything if he fell asleep.

"I've just been working a little too hard. All I need to do is nap and I'll be ok," Adrien insisted.

"No, you need sleep dude. A cat nap won't help you anymore," Nino insisted.

Marinette had to mask a giggle at that. If only he knew.

"You look like a zombie. If you don't get some rest you might become one!" Alya argued.

"Honestly, I feel like one," Adrien tried to give a breezy laugh as if it would deflate the tension.

It didn't work. His chuckle was met with cold, accusing glares from his friends.

"Then go home! We'll make sure everyone knows you're sick, if they don't already, go home and sleep," Nino promised.

Adrien shook his head, sighing. "I can't. If I miss a lesson father will find out and we'll be right back here at square one. Now will someone help me with my homework?"

Marinette picked up the homework sheet he had just tossed into the centre of the circle they were sat in. It was full of questions that she knew he could answer with ease if his brain was in gear. All these pages, however, were blank.

"Here, let me. Nino can you get him a coffee? Maybe that'll keep him awake through next class," Marinette suggested.

The accusing eyes flicked from Adrien to her. Adrien gave her a slightly confused look, but his head was full of cotton candy, so he looked confused about everything.

"Girl you can't be serious! He'll die if he goes back to school without rest!" Alya insisted.

Marinette shrugged solemnly. "Alya if Adrien won't go home he won't go home. He might as well be able to keep his eyes open when the teacher yells at him."

"But-"

"Alya. We can't force him to do the smart and healthy thing, so we might as well help him survive this."

Marinette said it in a disapproving tone aimed pointedly at Adrien, but he didn't hear. The fuzzy cotton candy took over. He leaned his head against her arm, exhausted. Nino shook his head in disappointment. Nino was wondering what kind of father would do this to their son. Alya sighed. If everyone else was going to let this idiot be an idiot, she might as well help.

"I'll get him a banana. They have slow releasing energy, which might help him last the day," Alya frowned as Adrien closed his eyes. He looked as if he was already asleep. "Maybe. But I disagree with this plan girl. Adrien needs to go home and rest properly."

"I can hear you," he muttered.

"Then you need to go home and rest properly!" She repeated, louder.

Marinette glanced up from the paper to see how far away Alya had gotten. Far enough that she couldn't hear their conversation anymore.

"She's right," Marinette warned.

"Isn't she always?" Adrien chuckled.

Marinette would not be swayed with humour. "Adrien you have to get some proper sleep. If you're this tired as Adrien you'll be exhausted as Chat Noir which isn't fair to me or Plagg or Paris! I'll help you through today but you're not doing patrol for a week!"

Adrien raised his head to try and meet her gaze but his eyes were so glazed over with exhaustion it was hard to keep them open.

"But Princess-"

"No arguments. Plagg, do not let him go on patrol this week," Marinette said.

A disembodied voice from the depths of Adrien's bag said, "That's fine by me!"

Adrien groaned. He had been steamrolled by the concerns of his friends, his crush, and now his kwami. Not to mention his body. He struggled to open his eyes again after yawning.

"If I don't have a choice about it, I'll start resting now," he declared.

Adrien laid down across the grass, and rested his head on her lap. It was a bold move on his part. One that took her breath away for a moment. He hoped it might encourage her to try and kiss him again. Instead, she stroked his hair gently. That was just as good.

Her fingers moved through his hair in circles, tickling him in a calming way. A soothing way. A way that relaxed him so deeply that he purred. It was the same purr he was too embarrassed to let out earlier. Now he was too tired to care. Marinette giggled.

Adrien was just so cute.

Adrien fell asleep, purring softly. His hair covered her lap like fur, warm and soft, and his purr ran through her, like a real kitten.

Plagg peered out of the bag, and smiled softly. "I can't believe you got him to sleep. I've been trying all weekend to do that!"

Marinette smiled at Plagg, and scratched his ear gently. "You keep him safe. That's all you have to try to do."

"You never say that to me," Tikki complained from Marinette's pocket.

"I love you Tikki. That's all that matter," Marinette said.

Tikki beamed. "I love you too girl!"

Marinette smiled at Tikki, but her smile faded slightly as she watched Adrien's chest rise and fall. The purring was low now. So low it could be mistaken for snoring. Still he looked adorable. Marinette took a deep breath.

"And I love you Adrien. I really do love you."

It felt like a weight had been lifted from Marinette's shoulders. She had finally told Adrien, face to face, that she loved him. Now all she had to do was say it again, when he was awake and listening. As he continued purring, she realised that that might take a while.

By the time Nino and Alya came back Marinette was using Adrien's chest as a writing desk to do his homework on, and stroking his hair with her other hand. Adrien was completely out of it. He looked so cute and innocent sleeping like that. Out like a light.

"Is he snoring or purring?" Nino snorted.

"Snoring," Marinette answered quickly.

"How are you so sure?" Ayla challenged.

"Why would he be purring?" Marinette asked.

Alya raised an eyebrow. Marinette wasn't stammering or panicking, so she probably wasn't lying. Or she had learned to lie like an expert. Still, her answer was very quick. She was spending a lot more time with him than she was admitting. Marinette glanced up to see Alya giving her a suspicious look.

"We are not dating!" She repeated, firmly.

"Not yet," Nino corrected.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Nino took off the lid of the coffee cup and wafted it under Adrien's nose. Adrien groaned as he woke up. He opened one eye, like peeling open a stuck envelope. Adrien opened the other one, surprised to see Marinette smiling down at him.

"Hello," he muttered in a groggy tone.

"Hello sleepy head," she smiled.

Adrien had been asleep for fifteen minutes. That was enough time for him to lose track of everything that was happening around him. Nino pressed a disposable cup of gritty crap coffee into his hand, and told him to drink it. He had to sit up to drink it, much to Marinette's disappointment.

"This tastes like dirt," Adrien complained.

"Yep. Here. To keep your strength up," Alya pushed forward the bananas.

He picked them up, and broke one off. "Thanks… I guess."

Alya stood up. "Eat quickly. We've gotta start heading back."

Alya helped to pull Marinette to her feet, and set off first with Nino. Marinette guessed that she was giving them as much space as possible, to work some things out. She pressed his homework against his chest.

"Here."

He frowned. "What's this?"

"The homework you asked for help with."

"Oh Marinette, I can't hand this in! It's not my own work, it's not right," he insisted.

"Adrien you've saved Paris countless times. You've saved your best friend and Alya way more times than necessary. You're entitled to bend the rules a little," Plagg argued.

"This is just information you already know, written down by somebody else. You would have done it if you were conscious enough to use a pen, you know you would. Just take it. It's better than a detention," she smiled.

Adrien's shoulders fell as he felt a rush for her that was overly affectionate. Adrien shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close, into a hug. Marinette was grateful Nino had remembered to put the lid back on the coffee, since it was now right against her back.

"You're one in a million my lady. I'm so lucky that I found you."

He pulled away, still looking love struck. Marinette couldn't resist. The sleepy, grateful kitten tugged at her heart strings. She reached up on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek gently.

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

If the coffee and bananas had failed to wake him up, the kiss certainly didn't. Sure, he was shocked into silence all the while they walked back to class, but he was awake again.

"You know what? I think that girl likes you," Plagg teased.

Adrien blushed at the very idea.

Alya, Marinette and Nino stood around Adrien like mini body guards when school ended. He was still buzzing slightly from three cups of coffee they made him drink, and kept weaving in and out of being talkative, and yawing too much to talk. His father's car was coming to get him. The three of them were just trying to make sure that Adrien didn't fall asleep and fall over and hurt himself.

"Adrien bro, I love ya, but shut up!" Nino laughed as Adrien told him for the nineteenth time to go home because he'll be just fine.

Marinette winced. Why were those words so easy to say to your friends? Because you didn't want it to be anything more? Because it was just platonic love? Had Adrien noticed she never said it to him? did he think she didn't even love him as a friend? Her stomach knotted with concern.  
Adrien may have been too tired to think clearly, but he saw Marinette drumming her fingers against her arm nervously. Not thinking clearly made him think a good idea would be to lean forward and wrap his arms around her from behind. It just made her gasp. He chuckled softly, right against her ear, which made her forget how to breath. Her cheeks burned red as Alya tapped her glasses, pointedly.

Maybe Marinette was being blind. The way he nuzzled his neck certainly felt like something more than a friend.

"Maybe you need glasses. When did you last go to the opticians?" Nino asked her, seriously.

"I don't need glasses Nino," Marinette muttered.

She was staring at the ground, trying to remember how to breathe again. Adrien was struggling to stay awake. Cuddling her was like cuddling a teddy bear, and it was making him sleepy. Plagg was definitely hiding in his pocket, because Marinette could hear muffled howls of laughter from her shoulder bone area. Because of the way she was standing, Plagg was stuck in the dip of her shoulder, which meant he wouldn't be hurt at all. had either of them been able to think, they might have seen how perfectly they fit together. A car horn honked, which made Adrien whine into her ear. She had to screw her eyes shut. It was getting harder to avoid kissing him. reluctantly, Adrien's arms slipped away from around her, and she felt like a python had released her. she could breathe again.

"See you later guys," Adrien muttered.

"Good luck man," Nino called.

"Get some rest!" Alya threatened.

"What they said," Marinette muttered.

Adrien closed the car door and gave them a wave as he pulled on his seat belt. His father gave a thoughtful humming noise.

"When did you start dating that girl Adrien? I believe I've seen her before," Gabriel asked calmly.

Adrien, once again, was shocked wide awake. Only this time he couldn't laugh through it and drink coffee to avoid talking. So instead he turned his head to the window and pretended to be asleep. There was no way in hell he was going to talk to his father about his crush. Especially not when his mind was working on autopilot. He gave a small snore, which made Gabriel chuckle slightly.

"Fine. You pretend you're asleep. Just know that we're going to talk about this eventually, and the longer you wait, the more details you have to give," he warned.

Adrien's eyes widened in horror. Giving his father a half-baked lie about not having a crush on her, or only having a little one, but not doing anything about it because she doesn't think of him like that, was one thing. Giving his father details as to why he didn't want to risk their friendship could put Chat Noir into danger of revealing himself. Adrien closed his eyes desperately. He really wasn't awake enough to deal with this right now.

Alya waved urgently to Nino, and linked her arm through Marinette's. she hurried the girl away from the school, all the while muttering, "It's ok girl. Breath in. breath one. One foot forward, then the other. In out, left right. It's easy, see?"

Marinette assumed that Alya was teasing her, but they were both vividly aware that Marinette's mind was racing so dramatically that she had simply forgotten how to breath and how to walk. If Alya had not been holding her up, she was pretty sure she'd collapse in the street. she'd kissed him, and he'd hugged her, and all in the space of a school day. that was enough to make her certain of what she had to do.

"I'm gonna do it Alya," she whispered determinedly, "I'm going to kiss Adrien."

Alya scoffed and shook her head gently. She knew it wouldn't go through with it when the time came. When push came to shove Marinette would bottle out, like she did every other time. Even so, she said what she had to, as Marinette's best friend.

"Of course you will girl. Of course you will."


	9. Chapter 9

"Her name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her parents own the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. Maybe even the whole of France. We met when I started school, and Chole was being mean to her, but she thought I was because of a misunderstanding, but I apologised and… well we've been friends since my first week. She's a little awkward when she's nervous, but it's adorable really. When you get to know her she gets more confident, and she can make the best jokes, and she listens – really listens – which means she's the best at buying presents for people…"

Adrien trailed off. he hadn't meant to be so sharp when he said that. He hadn't realised how annoyed he was that he'd had that scarf for so long and not known who had given it to him. Gabriel leaned forward in his chair, leaning his arms on the table. He was used to treating his son like an employee, especially in his home office like this.

"carry on," he stated.

Adrien took a breath, uncertain of how to continue. "she's… she's smart. She helps me study. And she's a designer. She made this!"

Adrien gestured to the waistcoat he was wearing. He had put it on – and this is going to sound pathetic – he had just it on, because he knew he was going to face his father, and he wanted something to remind him of Marinette. She gave him the confidence to stand up to his father. Gabriel's gaze lingered on the waist coat for a moment or two. There was no indication of approval or disapproval until he spoke.

"It's a wonderful piece. I'd have to check the stitching and minor details, but for a prototype, it's very nice."

Adrien's mouth twitched up at the corners when he heard his father complement her too.

"And she won that derby hat competition at school. The one with the feathers, remember?" Adrien said, eagerly.

"ah, that's where I've seen her before. I remember now. carry on. Not about her designs, about what makes her special."

Adrien frowned. He could really only thing of one big thing that summed up what made Marinette so specially.

Being ladybug.

Being his princess. Being his perfect partner. The one he tells secrets because she won't tell anyone else, ever. Because she always had his back. Because he always had hers. because loved her.

"I don't know what makes her special… but I know that I trust her. completely. If I was ever in danger, I know she'd be there to help, no matter how much effort it took. Because she cares. Really cares. Truly… Not many people do anymore. She's special, because she just is. I can't tell you why. You'd have to see it for yourself."

Adrien looked down at his feet, nervously. He felt Plagg's head rub against his side from inside his pocket. Adrien smiled softly at the feeling. Gabriel didn't say anything. Slowly, he leaned back in his chair, never taking his eyes off his son.

"What happened on Friday Adrien? What really happened?" Gabriel asked, calmly.

Adrien shifted awkwardly. He had tried not to think of Friday. Thinking about it lead straight back to thinking about the kiss. or the almost kiss. that lead to thinking about what would have happened if they had kissed. If they would have turned up at school yesterday morning and met up, and sat together. If he would have fallen asleep on her shoulder in class. If she would have brushed his hair to the side to kiss his forehead. Yes, he would have still been exhausted, but would he have had something to look forward to when he finally woke up. Then they would have gone fighting crime together and they would have worked together like they were one person, because they knew what the other was thinking. They'd be perfect. The perfect crime fighting couple…

Unless she didn't kiss him back. That would have thrown everything off. if she started avoiding him, he wouldn't be able to figure out what she was thinking, and he'd get stuck inside his head. Then one of them would get hurt while being Ladybug and Chat Noir. Or God forbid someone else did. The whole of Paris would lose faith in them. Hawkmoth could take that and run with it. akumatize more people, knowing they couldn't be defeated. Then he wouldn't be able to stay in school. He wouldn't be able to stand facing Marinette every day. But if he left school he'd never see Nino. Nino wasn't allowed in his house, so they'd never get to spend time together.

Adrien was struck by his first panic attack. His heart was going to explode and he was going to die right here, right now, because if he kissed Marinette he would either make or break everything he had. Terrified for his son, Gabriel called for an ambulance. The paramedics had to fight their way through a crowd of reporters who had heard the emergency services had been phoned to the Agreste house for the first time since Mrs Agreste went missing.

"But will he survive? He's got a fitting tomorrow; will he be able to go?" Gabriel demanded.

One of the paramedics had removed him from the room so that Adrien could have some space to try and catch his breath in, and he was not happy about it.

"Don't worry Mr Agreste, your son is fine. It's just a panic attack," the paramedic explained.

"a panic attack?!" Gabriel demanded.

"Yes. Has he suffered anything like this before?"

"No of course not. My son is a model. They ooze confidence!"

"Models often have large egos too. Maybe he didn't want to have to tell you he had one of these before. Is that possible?" the paramedic asked, gently.

Through gritted teeth, Gabriel spat, "My son is not that arrogant."

Adrien could hear him from the office. He bowed his head a little, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. he pulled away from the oxygen mask that they had given him, because he didn't want to look as pathetic as he felt. the paramedic watched as the shamed expression took over his face.

"Adrien, has anything like this happened before?" they asked, gently.

"Once… just after mum… but I thought it was grief," Adrien admitted.

"it might have been. Have you got any idea what caused the attack this time?"

Adrien bit his lip nervously. "if I do… do you have to tell my father?"

They laid a hand on his shoulder carefully. "You don't even have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you feel one of these happening again, you need to try to breathe through it. try going somewhere quiet if you can. If not, focus of breathing, like this."

The paramedic took a deep breath, held it, and let it go slowly. Adrien copied. After the third one, Adrien was feeling calmer, and very embarrassed about having called the paramedics all this way for nothing. the paramedic ruffled his hair with a soft smile and told him not to worry about it.

"Sleep will help," the paramedic said, "by the bags under your eyes I'd say you weren't getting enough. You need to cut back on the stress. Less photo shoots. Less late nights. More sleep. Understood?"

Adrien nodded obediently. If it were up to him, there would only ever be one photoshoot he had to do. and Marinette would be holding the camera.

Speaking of, little Ladybug came swooping in through her bedroom window, just as the paramedics got to Adrien's house. She sat in front of her computer to finish some edits on the photoshoot. When she clicked through to the next photo, she was taken by surprise.

Barely in focus, Plagg was holding the camera out, taking a selfie, with Tikki leaning out from behind him, waving. Colourful flowers lead her gaze behind them. there, clearly in focus, she had her arms around Adrien's neck, fixing his collar, and his hands were out at her sides, ready to catch her if she slipped off her tip-toes. At first glass, it was as if they had been caught mid-dance. Adrien's gaze was fixed completely on her, warm and affectionate.

It suddenly hit her like a truck.

Alya was right.

She had been so blind!

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette cried.

Tikki groaned heavily from the pillow she'd curled up on. "now?! but we just got back! I'm tired."

"Oh… right… it's late…"

"we can go if you want, but then I'll have to sleep right away…"

"No, you rest Tikki. I can't have you end up like Adrien," Marinette chuckled.

Tikki chuckled back, quietly. She laid her head back on the pillow, with a yawn. Marinette looked back at the picture. She wanted to show it to Adrien. A cute photo of the four of them. if anyone else saw it they'd ask questions, so it would have to be a secret picture that the two of them shared. She printed off two copies, and framed one, to put on a low shelf, where no one ever looked. Just so she and Tikki would know it was there.

"He'll love this. I'll give it to him tomorrow," Marinette said to Tikki.

Tikki was too busy sleeping to listen. Marinette curled up beside Tikki. The two of them slept sound side by side, blissfully unaware of Plagg tucking Adrien in, and keeping one eye open all night, just in case this "panic attack" happened again.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette's foot bounced anxiously as she stared at the classroom door, eagerly waiting for that glorious mop of blonde hair and sparkling green eyes come wandering through. She imagined he would flash her another cocky smile, making her blush, and wander over to sit beside Nino, even though he would kneel up on the seat to talk to her and Alya before the teacher made him turn back around. The one time she saw a flash of yellow, her heart rose, and instantly hit the floor when Chole threw the door open and strode in.

Alya clicked her fingers in front of Marinette's face. "Hel-l-l-l-o-o-o?! Are you awake?"

"Sorry Alya, what did you say?"

"I said did you see the news last night?"

"Last night? No I was busy. Anything interesting?"

"An ambulance was called out to Adrien's house. No one knows why, but don't be surprised if Adrien isn't in today," Alya said.

Marinette felt a hole in her chest, like a deep pit. Fear gripped her.

"But is he ok? Was it him? Was it his father?! He can't lose his father too, it will destroy him!" She muttered.

"I don't know Mari. There are reporters camped outside his house and none of them know what's happened. I'm sure he's fine," Alya squeezed her shoulder gently.

Marinette continued worrying. "What does it matter to  _you_  if he's sick?! He's my friend, I'm the one he'll tell if he's ok or not!"

"Sure he will. Right before he falls to his knees and begs you for your hand in marriage," Alya spat, disgusted.

Marinette stared at Alya. "Don't joke about that."

Alya moved her hand to Marinette's back, apologetically. Chole just sneered.

"What do you know?! You're a nobody. Adrien and I are better than that. I'm so worried about him!"

Alya glared at Chole with complete disdain in her eyes as Chole made a whole show about how worried she was. Even Nino was beginning to get annoyed by her. Marinette's foot tapped again, anxiously, still staring at the door. This time it was because she was anxious to leave. She barely said goodbye to Alya at lunch, before running towards Adrien's house.

She got to the end of his street, and found she couldn't go any further. Hordes of reporters were blocking the street. Marinette couldn't even fight her way to the front of the gate, because she was terrified of being caught on camera. If they caught her fighting to the front door they would sink their teeth into it. Turn it into something bigger. A huge juicy story about young lovers, one higher than the other in class, but falling in love in the classroom. She could see the headline.

_Adrien's Lower Classroom Lover Located_

Alright maybe not that headline, but something like that. Alya would never leave her alone about it. Chole would her life a living hell. She would never be able to show her face, not even when working in the bakery. She would grow up ashamed and alone hiding in the back of her parents' house, baking with them until she was old and grey and childless. You can't have children if you isolate yourself. She couldn't face Adrien either, so she'd never be able to work with Chat Noir. She'd have to fight akuma on her own, which would end badly because she'd lose half the power she currently had. Not to mention Tikki would lose Plagg again.

She'd destroy everything she had. Everything Paris had protecting it. Because there were just too many damn reporters! Marinette had become a statue, and she could not feel the time passing by.

Tikki whispered, "You have to go back to school Marinette, or you'll be late."

Marinette glanced at the time on her phone. If she didn't leave now she wouldn't make it back in time. She dragged herself away, but it felt like she was leaving her heart behind.

"Was he alright?"

"Huh?"

Marinette had been caught up in her own head again. She hadn't noticed Alya and Nino join her on either side as she walked back towards their class.

"You went to see Adrien didn't you? Is he alright? He's not answering my texts," Nino said.

Marinette shook hr head, sadly. "I didn't see him. There are reporters all around his house, I can't even get to the gate."

Alya scoffed in disgust. Sometimes the things that reporters did made her disgusted to ever want to be one. Nino was visibly frustrated by that.

"That's ridiculous! Why won't they leave him alone?!" he fumed.

"Because he's famous."

None of them had noticed Chole eavesdropping on their conversation. Alya put a protective arm around Marinette, ready to attack the blonde if she started anything. Chole, however, was not looking for a fight. If anything, she seemed genuinely worried.

"They didn't leave him alone when his mother left either. He had to hide in the North of Scotland until they moved on. Just like the English princes when Diana died. I love the media, but they're vultures for stories, the more gruelling the better."

"Wow chole that was... insightful," Nino said in surprise.

Maybe she did have a heart. Chole wandered to her seat to worried about her friend. So maybe they weren't getting along at the moment, but they had known each other since they were knee high. For a while she had been his only friend. Deep down, she did care about him.

"But are you ok Nino?" Marinette asked.

Nino looked surprised that she asked, and then slightly annoyed. "Me? My best friend is either hurt, sick, dying, or his father is, which means he's scared and upset and completely, entirely, alone! All I want to do is go and make sure he's not alone, but I'm not allowed in his house so I can't!"

Marinette and Alya gave him sympathetic looks. They understood how frustrated he had to be feeling.

"I just... I want the reporters to leave him alone but if they do I have no way to know what's going on with him," he sighed.

Alya threw an arm around him, to give him a small hug. Marinette laid a supportive had on his shoulder. None of them could show any compassion to Adrien, since he wasn't answering texts, so they decided to comfort each other instead. Marinette sat next to Nino on the front row. The empty space where Adrien should have been, was distracting them too much, and making them worry, so she filled it. Plus since it meant that Nino and Marinette was in front of her, Alya could keep an eye on both of them at the same time. She was feeling slightly like a mother hen, and two of her chicks were terrified for her last one. This was a little difficult at the end of the day when she wanted to walk them both home, but they lived in separate directions.

"Go with Nino. I have to get home quick to help bake anyway," Marinette insisted.

"Are you sure?" Alya asked.

Marinette glanced at Nino. He was blowing bubbles while he waited for her, as if the bubbles would cheer him up. Marinette remembered the last time Nino's care for Adrien had gotten a little too frustrating for him. the last thing Adrien needed right now was to be Chat Noir fighting Nino.

"Go. I'll be fine," Marinette gave her a fake smile, hoping she couldn't tell it was fake.

She could. She could always tell when her smile was fake. Even so, Alya gave her a hug, and hurried after Nino. Marinette sighed. she didn't want to walk home alone. Then she felt Tikki's head against her cheek. Tikki was half hidden by her jacket collar, but had to dive back down before anyone saw her. Marinette was grateful she was there, but it just made her think of Plagg. Everyone was so busy worrying about Adrien, she couldn't help but wonder how Plagg was doing.

"Maybe Ladybug should drop by… just to check up on him, I mean. Him and Plagg," Marinette said, thoughtfully.

Tikki practically lit up. "we should do it right after patrol!"

Marinette grinned. She was so lucky to have Tikki.

…

Ladybug landed on the roof of the building opposite Adrien's house. She had finished patrol a little too quickly, and not as all as thoroughly as she usually would, but she was here now. she raised her yo-yo to try and find which room Adrien was in. that way she could get in faster, without as many reporters seeing her and asking…  _those_  questions.

"Where are you?" She whispered in frustration as the rooms kept coming up empty.

As she checked the last room the only people she could find in the entire house were Gabriel and Nathalie hiding in the office at the back of the building. Adrien was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no! He must be in hospital! That explains why he wasn't answering our texts!" She gasped.

From somewhere deep inside her she could feel Tikki telling her to go to the hospital. Ladybug was seen caught on camera by those reporters leaping from rooftop to rooftop, towards a hospital. It was only when she stopped to check the tracker she had on him - which she thought would tell her which hospital he was in - that she realised where he actually was.

It would have been so blindingly obvious if she'd thought about it.

...

Chat Noir was sat cross legged on the floor at the centre of his rooftop garden, eyes closed, just breathing. Somewhere safe, quiet, alone. Peaceful enough to breath in the perfume his mother had deigned high above the Paris streets. Just for the two of them.

Ladybug landed on the bench that was hidden in the benches, without a sound. She stood up, and dusted herself down silently. A bubble in her throat was ready for her to start yelling at him, with relief that he was safe and anger that he wasn't at home resting, which had worried her. yet she didn't make a sound. There was something about this situation that told her not to talk. Instead, she watched him. the silvery moonlight shone down on him, making his yellow hair shine silver, and his ears look grey. He seemed so calm. Like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. She hadn't seen him this relaxed since they were watching the clouds together. Ladybug didn't want to interrupt his peace, so she sat down on the bench. His ears twitched at the sound, and he reached for his staff, instinctively. Ladybug noticed his hand move. She cursed silently. She hadn't meant to interrupt.

"It's just me," she said gently.

His eyes flicked open. First, he looked alarmed, then, he looked worried. Ladybug bowed her head. She wasn't sure where all the anger had gone, but it had. Now, she just wanted him safe. She reached down to help him to his feet.

"you owe me an ice cream. Let's go get one," she said.

Chat nodded. His ears were low against his head. Lower than she'd ever seen them before. He took her hand, and let him pull her up, without saying anything. He didn't say anything in the ice cream shop either, which was why the ice cream guy had to make two strawberry ice creams, with chocolate buttons stuck along them, like a ladybugs spots. they sat on the rooftop, overlooking Paris. Adrien scanned the city skyline for any signs of trouble. It sounded bad, but he really hoped he saw something. Anything. Just something they would have to interrupt.

If there was something they had to protect, or fight, or whatever, he could find something to talk about. Right now, he was terrified that he would say something wrong, and explode again. He was scared to be walking on eggshells around her, even as Chat Noir, and Chat gave him more confidence.  
Ladybug was a lot more confident when she didn't know who Chat Noir was. Now she knew it was Adrien, she was scared. Scared of upsetting him. scared of upsetting herself. she was scared of losing him. losing chat noir and ladybug and Plagg and Tikki, and yes, Adrien. Because she would lose the best friend and greatest partner she could ever want. Still, she had to try.

"Adrien… do you like your ice cream?"

"I… err, I prefer chocolate."

Had things been different, he would have added, "but this ladybug is winning my favour" or something equally dumb. Then she would have rolled her eyes and smiled. Now he could feel her eyes on him. a worried look. He could feel her concern from here. He wanted to tell her he was fine, but she would ask what happened, and he couldn't tell her he'd freaked out thinking about being rejected by her romantically, could he?!

"Chole's worried about you."

Adrien tilted his head back towards her, confused. "Chloe?"

"Yes. I mean Alya and Nino are too, but chole is. Really worried."

The tone in which she said it made him question if she thought he liked chole. like-liked her. that made him frown. Marinette bit her lip. Seeing his reaction concerned her. he clearly didn't want to talk about school.

"I found this picture on my camera. I thought you'd like to see it too."

Marinette reached into her pocket, and drew out the picture. It had been bent a bit in the corners after leaping all around Paris, but it was still intact. Chat's ears twitched. He spotted something down on the corner.

"we're needed."

"but Adrien-"

Adrien snatched the picture and pushed it into his pocket, before leaping off of the edge of the roof, and swooping down towards the street. Marinette leapt up to see where he had gone. She watched as he struggled against the two thieves trying to rob some old lady on the corner of the street. keen for a fight, he chased them away. Ladybug sighed. she had to land beside the old woman, and help her gather up her things that had fallen from her bag. They waited for ten minutes and chat noir didn't return. The anger did though. Ladybug walked the lady home, as she was dutybound to, and was given a lollypop for her troubles, as well as one for "that sweet kitty" when she next saw him.

"Don't worry Marinette, he seems ok, and his father's ok, so at least we know it was nothing serious!" Tikki insisted.

Marinette sucked her lollypop, sadly. She was hidden away in her bedroom, angry and hurt that Adrien had abandoned her like that. Nothing serious? A month ago he had carried her home because she didn't like the part of town she was in. tonight he'd abandoned her there to chase thieves that had already been beaten. He might have been healthy, but he wasn't ok.

"goodnight Tikki," Marinette said.

She dropped the lolly in the bin, and turned off the light. Tikki was left in the dark, feeling confused and worried about their crime fighting duo. She needed to talk to Plagg. Their plan was going off the rails.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think we should abandon the plan."

Tikki stared at Plagg in horror. There were huge bags under his eyes, and he was completely exhausted. Clearly he'd been working hard to keep Adrien safe, and she appreciated that, but this was there plan! They had made this agreement millennia ago! An agreement that they would always work to make their charges fall in love so they could stay together, that was always the plan. It had worked every time since Egypt, if you ignored Julie and Robert, and now he wanted to abandon it?!

"but we worked so hard!" Tikki whined.

"I know Tikki-teak. But the boy… my kitty had a panic attack because of how much he loves her. he's terrified of ruining the crime fighting and I think you and I have to take a step back and let them sort this out for themselves. no more switching charges so they have to meet up to return us. We can't parent trap them this time!"

To be fair to them, they had been doing this for centuries before Parent Trap was ever filmed, so the film stole their plan. They just stole the name.

"Plagg I… I think you're right," Tikki admitted.

Plagg's eyes widened. "I am?!"

He had surprised himself by folding his arms and standing up to Tikki, but Tikki admitting he was right was enough to floor him.

"you are," Tikki nodded.

A smile cracked across Plagg's face. "wow. Is this what right feels like? I like it!"

"Marinette is scared of him getting hurt. She doesn't want to be the cause. She does love him. it worked Plagg. They're so in love they're terrified of each other. We did too much. we have to just… stop."

"but we won't be able to spend time together,"

"no. but we can fight together. Or they can. And that's what our mission here is."

Plagg had no words to convince her to stay. He'd been the one to convince her to go. He was the idiot who told her to stop. This was his fault. He had been right. Why had he been right?! Tikki leaned forward to kiss him, gently. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"bye Plagg…"

Her voice was small and broken. Plagg was speechless. He didn't cry, because he was too shocked. Tikki was always the one pushing them to go on. Harder, faster, stronger, and all. now he had to watch her climbed back into Marinette's bag, so far away from his own. He fell to the bottom of the bag, and scooped up the crumbs, shovelling them into his mouth. Eating usually made him feel better. Not this time.

Marinette kept her head down, trying to ignore that Adrien was back, and inches away from her. he was so close she could smell his shampoo, which usually made her swoon. Now she was just so angry at him, that even Alya had noticed.

"it's weird. They've been so close lately. What'd you think happened?" Alya asked as she and Nino got their lunch.

"You're reading too much into it. The dude just had a panic attack and hid from reporters for two days. You'd be tetchy too!" Nino was just delighted Adrien was back.

Alya glanced back at where they were sitting. Adrien was sitting with them, but Marinette had gone home for lunch with her family. She hadn't done that for months.

"maybe you're right…" Alya said, dubiously.

Nino took his lunch and grinned at her. "Cheer up Alya, he's gonna be fine!"

Marinette walked into the classroom, late, and walked straight past Adrien to chole. chole looked disgusted at that.

"Someone gave me this to give to… a friend," Marinette side eyed Adrien who looked away sheepishly.

Chole gave Marinette a suspicious look. "you and I are not friends."

"I agree."

Marinette left the lolly on her desk, and walked away to sit next to Alya. Alya stared at her in horror. Marinette bowed her head and stared at her paper. Adrien looked at the floor. In his eyes, she was trying to befriend the girl she thought he loved. Adrien didn't even consider that she was being spiteful. Alya glared at Nino. Nino was looking just as shocked.

"Maybe I was less right," Nino admitted.

Alya gave a firm pointed nod. Things here, were awkward. Marinette refused to give any reason, even when Alya begged, and Adrien wouldn't even talk about Marinette to Nino. As much as it hurt Nino and Alya, they slipped back into what they had been two months ago. Marinette and Alya on one side of the playground, Nino and Adrien on the other. A week after the incident, it was as if they had never been close.

Adrien picked up the photo framed on the shelf above his bed. He and Marinette had been close enough to dance, and Tikki and Plagg were delighted. He sighed. even camembert wasn't cheering Plagg up anymore.

"I can't talk when she's near. I can't say a word, because I'm terrified of admitting something and being rejected. So much is in the balance," Adrien said, for the hundredth time that week.

"I understand," Plagg sighed.

"and I know you love Tikki, so you should be able to spend time with her, and I'm in the way but… I'm sorry Plagg."

"You've said."

"Plagg-"

"Adrien!" Plagg interrupted, impatiently, "one way or another you're going to get through this, because you have to. You will have to fight by her side one day and sort this nonsense out. Marinette was my kitty for a day, I know her well, and I know she'll forgive you if you tell her what happened."

"I can't Plagg!" he complained, "what if I destroy everything?"

"With all due respect Adrien, look around. You already have," Plagg said.

"Plagg!" Adrien cried.

Plagg had been kinder to Adrien in the last week than he had to anyone but Tikki, ever. Now he was tired and quite frankly, he was bored of the pity party.

"Your miraculous gives you the power to destroy, and you use it for good. I have the power for destruction, and Tikki loves me because I am still good inside, apparently. Kitty's have claws, but they still purr," Plagg said.

Adrien frowned. "what?"

"just because you destroy things doesn't mean you aren't loveable. You can make mistakes, but if you apologise, you'll be forgiven."

Adrien bowed his head and sighed. "what do I do Plagg?"

Plagg shrugged, and bit into his camembert. It was all so very obvious to him. "go to her. apologise for being stupid. Tell her you want to make amends. She'll let you."

"you're sure?"

"certain."

Adrien glanced at the photo again. He wanted nothing more than going to her, and taking her dancing. There was nothing to lose. he couldn't do any more damage.

…

Marinette was humming gently as she stitched the arm on her new doll. She was making a doll of the Puppeteer for Manon's birthday. It was slightly ironic, but Marinette couldn't think of anything else. She was considering making one of The Bubbler too, so he could team up with Lady Wi-fi to fight Ladybug. That's what kept happening at school that week anyway.

"You can't do anything else Mari," Tikki said, gently.

Marinette glanced over at her. "What'd you mean?"

Marinette had spent her week designing this doll and working on it between baking and homework. She had taken to going on early patrols, leaving Chat with his night vision to run the late one alone. Her plan to kiss him had gone up in flames.

"You'll have to face him in the end," Tikki warned. "you were so close... it worked when you swapped. When Adrien was ladybug and you were Kitty Noir, it worked. You worked together. Sooner or later you'll realise you're one half of a whole and Adrien is the other."

"I know that Tikki! It's him that doesn't," Marinette argued.

"then tell him! because he's on your balcony," Tikki said.

Marinette turned to stare at him faster than a reaction gif. Chat Noir was leaning against the glass, with a smirk that was more apologetic than cocky. Marinette glanced at Tikki.

"Go out there and face him like the hero you are!" Tikki ordered.

Reluctantly, Marinette stood up. She wandered over to the window, and stared at him for a moment. Her hand brushed against the curtain. He gave her a pleading look. A pathetic, pleading look. Marinette sighed. she opened the door.

"Long time no see kitty," she said.

"hey princess," he said, uneasily.

The conversation didn't flow as perfectly as it had before, but at least it was something.

"I… I don't like chole," he stammered.

Marinette looked puzzled. "no one does. What's your point?"

"that is my point. I don't like her. so if you thought that I did-"

"Adrien, I'm not mad at you for being friends with Chloe! I'm mad at you because I'm worried about you!" Marinette interrupted.

Adrien raised his head to meet her gazed, surprised, and utterly confused. "you're- what?"

"You were sleeping in school, you were barely able to stay awake on your way home, and then an ambulance was called to your house! I was terrified something had happened to you, and I couldn't visit because of those reporters, and Tikki was worried about Plagg. I told you specifically not to go on patrol until you slept, and I found you on a rooftop somewhere miles from your home. When I tried to talk to you, you brushed me off! I gave you a photo and you didn't even look at it. that's why I'm mad at you! I was worried and you didn't care!"

Adrien bowed his head. He had forgotten to think about how she would react to the reporters. They were such a big part of his life that he could block them out now without much of a care. Marinette couldn't. she didn't know what had happened to him, and he wouldn't tell her. that would have hurt. Adrien couldn't believe he hadn't thought about her in all this. he'd been so selfish…

"I'm really sorry Marinette," he muttered.

Marinette waited. He said nothing else.

"what happened Adrien? Why did they call an ambulance?" she demanded.

Adrien winced. This was it. now or never.

"I…"

BOOM!

Marinette screamed internally. These akuma! Nothing for two weeks, and then they attack right at the moment that she was finally getting answers! Typical!

"What do you think we should do?!" Adrien asked.

He'd lost his edge after the panic attack. There'd been nothing to help him rebuild his confidence. It all lingered on this. when he turned his head back, Marinette had gone. Ladybug was stood in front of him.

"We do what we do best. And then we argue. Agreed?" she asked, seriously.

Chat Noir stood up, and bowed. "whatever you say my lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. she was still peeved at him, but she was so relieved he was finally beginning to act like himself again, that she was forgetting how to stay annoyed.

…

The flash of two superheroes transforming in one broom cupboard was something that, for some reason, no one noticed. Adrien wondered why not, but he guessed that people didn't really want to notice. If they noticed, they'd have to investigate, and if it was something bad it would be their responsibility. No one wanted responsibility.

"that was an excellent idea Adrien!" Marinette beamed, excitedly, "I have no idea how you threw the Frisbee so perfectly but you deserve a prize for it!"

"I had a lot of time to practice as a kid," Adrien shrugged.

"did you get prizes for that too?" she teased.

"I'd take a kiss," he teased.

He leaned forward with his eyes closed and lips pursed, ready to be rejected. She cupped his cheek and pushed him back.

"Back off. I'm still mad at you," she warned.

The soft smile didn't agree, but she tried to mean it.

Adrien just nodded, seriously. "Understood. Let's go find some food, and then we'll talk."

Marinette nodded. She walked by his side, timing her arm to swing at the same time as his, so their hands brushed while they walked. They walked out into the street, and passed a costume store that made Marinette smirk.

"Do you realise where we are?" she smiled.

Adrien raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "should I?"

"this is where we were the day before you realised who I was. The day you carried me home," she explained.

Adrien glanced around in surprise. In the daylight it looked entirely different, and a lot less threatening. His smile grew wider.

"oh yeah! Who knew that day would change so much," he chuckled.

Marinette smiled softly. That day really had changed a lot. It had changed  _everything_. Whether it was for the better or not remained to be seen. They ended up on their roof, hidden away from the city streets, alone and private.

"alright," Adrien declared. He folded his legs beneath him and sat on the floor, ready to be screamed at. "go ahead."

Marinette tilted her head at him, quizzically. After a moment or two of silence, he looked equally bewildered.

"aren't you going to yell at me?" he asked.

"yell at you? Why would I do that?" she asked.

"whenever we argued I would sit down and chole would yell at me. Isn't that how girls fight?" he asked.

"you think chole is a girl that would do something like argue normally?" Marinette asked, sarcastically.

The more Adrien thought about it, the more he realised that of course she wouldn't. maybe he shouldn't have allowed her to get away with so much then. But she had been his only friend and he really didn't like upsetting her. Marinette watched his face change from surprised to sheepish and she finally remembered that he had been home schooled until last year. Until then the only people he knew were adults, or chole. everyone looked at him in awe, since he was a superhero and a model, and rich, and charming. But underneath it all, he was still so much more innocent than anyone realised. He didn't have real friends until last year, and he wasn't responsible for anything until he became Chat Noir, and was responsible for Paris. Marinette sighed. she should have been more understanding.

"Adrien, I'm not going to yell at you," she promised.

She sat down across from him, on the floor. He watched her, hoping she would talk herself into liking him again, so he wouldn't have to tell her the truth of what happened.

"Tell me why you wanted an ambulance," she said, gently.

It was somewhere between a beg and an order. Adrien took a deep breath.

"I had a panic attack. I didn't know what it was, so my father phoned the ambulance. Apparently, it's better to sit somewhere quiet and alone and breath. I'm absolutely fine," he promised.

Marinette heaved a sigh of relief. Adrien couldn't hold back his smile. She really had been worried about him.

"Do you know what caused the panic attack?" She asked.

Never had such an innocent question terrified him so much. Adrien couldn't look away from her eyes. They were fixed on his and completely inquisitive. Sitting on the roof ledge, Tikki and Plagg watched in fascination. Plagg had extra camembert because Marinette had brought some especially for him when she was thinking about him worrying about Adrien, and thought he'd need some extra praise. When that hadn't gone to plan she still had the stinky cheese, so now she had a chance to get rid of it, she took it. Plagg was delighted to oblige.

"Adrien?"

Her voice was soft and encouraging. Adrien reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Must have been lack of sleep."

He gave a forced smile and hoped she'd just move on. Marinette's smile faded. Her eyebrows furrowed until she scowled. The rage on her face was angrier than chole had ever been with him.

"And you still went on patrol?!" She yelled.

"I'm - I'm sorry?" Adrien stammered.

She shouted, furiously, "You went on patrol when I said I'd do it all, and had a panic attack from exhaustion or stress and urgh!"

Marinette threw her arms in the air in frustration. She had so many things to say and no idea which order to yell at him in.

"You said you wouldn't yell at me!" He whined.

"I didn't think you'd say something that stupid!" She countered.

Adrien frowned, defensively. "What does it matter? I'm alright, and I've slept off the pain. Now we can move on!"

Marinette was in no mood to move on. "You could have been hurt. You could have gotten ill!"

"But I didn't!" He argued.

"But what if you did?!"

"What if I had?!"

"What would I do if you did get sick?!"

"Why does it matter?!"

"Because I love you Adrien and I do not want to lose you!" Marinette yelled.

Everything stopped.  
Time stood still.  
The entire planet froze.

Adrien's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. Tikki and Plagg straightened up. Marinette's hands flew to her mouth as she tried to pull the words right back in. When she realised she couldn't she stood up and hurried to the edge of the roof, away from him. Adrien stared at the back of her head. Her arm wrapped around her stomach, trying to turn herself invisible again. She was pink again. She spent half her life in various shades of red, and it was beginning to upset her. Adrien rose to stand. He wandered over to Marinette. She tensed. He said nothing to her, but wrapped his arms around her waist. Marinette eased slightly, and leaned into his chest.

Slowly, Adrien swayed side to side, causing her to sway too. They moved together, until he turned her, gently, to face him. He bowed. She bit her lip, smiling, and curtseyed. Adrien laid a hand on her waist, and too her other hand, so they could dance together. She put a hand on his shoulder, and let him move. She just followed. Adrien hummed a quiet tune and moved in time with it. Marinette followed, trying not to step on his toes. He twirled them both, using the entire rooftop as their impromptu dance floor. At some point, his hand slipped from holding hers, to pressing against her lower back. His other hand moved higher up, against the back of her ribs. Marinette was pushed up against his chest. She could smell his aftershave. Slowly, she leaned her head against his chest. Adrien pulled her closer, until they were basically just hugging, and swaying. Adrien laid his head against her head, breathing her in.

She intoxicated him.  
She loved him.  
She made his entire life brighter.  
And she loved him! His lady, his princess, his Marinette. She loved him. Things were going to be perfectly fine. No. Things were going to be perfect. He felt foolish for panicking.

"Do you forgive me princess?" He whispered.

After a moment, she nodded. He felt her head move across his chest.

"Good... because I love you too," he whispered.

Marinette glanced up, surprised, and gave a small gasp that made him chuckle. As she did, she heard his heart beat. A strong heart beat for a strong heart. A heart that belonged to her.  
He was her partner.  
His heart was hers.  
He was her kitty.  
He made her whole existence, from school life to superhero, worth the fear and the pain.

Adrien leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, and breathed in the moment. With her against his chest, dancing together, on their own private dance floor, high above Paris. She was warm. Like a teddy bear. Marinette's moved slowly. Hesitantly, she reached up on her lip toes, and gently... so, so gently, her lip brushed against his.  
Marinette moved her arm around his neck to pull him down, carefully. Adrien moved both his arms to the centre of her back to pull her closer. As he did, the kiss deepened. Marinette felt a giggle in her throat, which vibrated through his jaw. Adrien smiled through the kiss. He felt like he was walking on air. Then she pulled her head away for a moment. She was still pushed against him, tangled so close to him she wouldn't try to let go. Adrien didn't dare open his eyes, in case this was all a dream.

Her breath was warm on his cheek as she whispered, softly, "do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

Adrien smiled. He kissed a trailed down her cheek back to her lips, like she was the only source of air he could find. Like the only reason he had to live, was this kiss.  
Marinette ran her fingers upwards, through his hair. She drew circles on his head with her fingers, which made him purr. The purr vibrated through Marinette's jaw, down through her, making her heart sing with laughter. Marinette had to pull away again. She burst into laughter, resting her face against his chest to muffle her laugh. He could feel her giggle against his chest, making his heart glow.

"What?!" Adrien grinned.

"You purr!" She giggled.

"Yeah," Adrien shifted, slightly embarrassed, but unable to stop smiling. "You make me happy, when I'm happy, I purr!"

Marinette raised her head to look at him, with glowing eyes. "You're an idiot," she grinned.

Adrien moved his head closer to hers so his nose rubbed against hers. In a low voice, he smiled, "but I'm your idiot."

Marinette couldn't resist. He turned her gooey inside. She pulled him down the rest of the way to kiss him again.

Tikki was so utterly and completely delighted that she was flying through the air, drawing hearts excitedly above them. Plagg was dancing in a circle throwing crumbs from Adrien's bag around like confetti. Both were cheering with joy.

Their plan had worked! This had been the hardest one yet, and it had still worked! They couldn't have been happier.

Marinette's ears were tickled pink as she pulled away one last time to catch her breath. Adrien couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was trying to take in everything. The way she glanced away, slightly embarrassed, biting her lip as she couldn't stop smiling. The crack on her bottom lip that he could just about feel on his. The way her thumb was hooked over his collar, while her other hand was hidden in his hair. The gorgeous little giggle that she tried to hide but couldn't. It made him smile to hear her giggle.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"What?" He repeated, smiling at how much her thoughts were making her giggle.

"Nothing just..." she glanced down, slightly embarrassed. "Alya's going to freak when she hears about this."


End file.
